Gods
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella never felt normal. Bella was never seen as normal. She feels out of place. She doesn't belong there. Until an accident brings her to where she really belongs. Between Gods. She'll fight to adapt and protect not just herself but her loved ones. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not know whether there are gods, but there ought to be.****  
><strong>**Diogenes**

* * *

><p>"Have a good day at school" mom said giving me my coat.<p>

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes scanning my face as she played with my hair. I was used to it by now. I understood what she was doing. Searching. Looking for something to connect me with her or her husband. I didn't have her naturally red hair or her grey eyes. I didn't have dad's black hair or honey colored eyes. I didn't have anything from them.

It was weird to her, because she gave birth to me, but she couldn't connect me to her biologically. I heard people talking, sometimes relatives when they visited on Christmas. They tried to comment as a joke but you could see that they really did think it. Bella is adopted. I started wondering if they were right since I was nine. I even asked mom and dad, but they said it's not true and impossible. They showed me pictures of me newborn in the hospital, videos of mom giving birth. So how could I be so outcast in my own family?

I gave her a weak smile, pecked her cheek and ran out of the house. I walked to school alone, some of my neighbors and colleagues passed through me but never walked with me or asked me to join them. Just glancing at me and continuing walking. Another thing I was used to, not having friends. People did talk to me, but it's normally when they want something from me. It's like they are intimidated by me. Which is ridiculous since there's nothing intimidating in me, I'm just plain, silly Bella. I never did something to intimidate someone. Of course, not _everyone_ was like that, there was Jimmy. He was sweet, shy, at first intimidated, but now I feel like he's dazzled for lack of better word. I don't get it. I'm not dazzling or anything.

I continued with my classes without being bothered by anyone, not even the teachers. They stopped asking me questions after my first semester here. I answered all questions correctly, sometimes even correcting them and had perfect grades. I continued with my drawings, not really understanding why I drew paradisiacal beaches, and old, ruined constructions. _Temples, _the word echoes in my head. I smiled finally recognizing what I was drawing. Parthenon. A Greek temple. I looked back at my other drawings and realized hey all looked like Greek constructions. When the final bell rang, I got my stuff and went to meet Jimmy in the parking lot. He was close to his truck, talking to his friends. They said goodbye as soon as they saw me approaching, clearly avoiding me. I sighed and smiled at Jimmy. He smiled back, kissed me softly, and took the bag from me, though it wasn't heavy.

"How was you day?" I asked.

"Good. The coach is complaining about the last game, still" he shrugged. "Yours?"

"Boring"

"Can I fix that?" he smirked while wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe" I grinned.

"Do you wanna come to my house? Mom is out…"

"Sure" I said.

He drove while telling me about his day, about his friends' jokes, his lunch, his practice, his teachers screwing with him… I smiled and laughed, wishing I had any of that. When we got to his house, it was empty. He turned on the TV, and grabbed us coke, and some Cheetos. We sat in the couch hugged, watching Simpsons. Tension filled the air. He kissed the side of my neck, but I kept my eyes on the screen. He kept kissing lower; until he pushed my top's strap down my shoulder and continued his trail of kissed. I turned my head to meet his lust darkened eyes. He kissed me hard and moved so we could get closer to each other. Shirts were taken off and thrown across the room. He fought with my bra's clasp, but once he got it off, he attacked my body with his hands and lips. He pushed me so we were lying down, with him on top of me. We were kissing and everything was alright, until he grinded his jeans clad erection against my thigh. I tensed but he continued attacking my neck.

"Jimmy, stop" I said quietly.

I really didn't think it was the moment or place to do this.

"Come on, baby. Relax" he tried to convince me.

"No, Jimmy, stop!" he didn't stop kissing my shoulders. I went to push him off. I heard a crack and suddenly he screamed and went flying across the room.

I got up, alarmed and ran to help him. He just laid there. Still, unmoving. His shoulders had angry red marks like he had been burned.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" I asked crouching next to him. He didn't answer or moved, at all. "Jimmy? Jimmy! Come on, this isn't funny!"

He wasn't breathing. I went to touch him but I felt like a shock come down my arm, to my hand and fingers, and his skin turned red where I touched, his hair standing up. Like I had electrocuted him. My eyes got wide and I covered my mouth, but it didn't hold the sobs back. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I ran around putting my shirt back on, and getting my stuff, before running out of the house. I had killed Jimmy. I was a murderer. I was a monster. I ran from his house to the woods that surrounded the neighborhood. I ran, dodging trees and tripping in branches. I ran without seeing anything because of my tears. I was a fugitive. I had to run away. Sun went down and I kept running in the dark. I tripped and fell face first on the ground. I had strength to move I just didn't want to, so I curled in a ball on the ground and cried. I don't know how long I was there. There was rain, sun, night, light. I think I was there a day then. Sun was rising. My tears had dried sometime ago but I kept laying there.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes and got ready for the officer that searched for me to pull me off the ground and take me to jail. Could I touch him? Could he touch me? What if what happened to Jimmy happened again?

"Bella?" someone said closer, sounding relieved. I didn't recognize the voice. I felt warm, big hands on me and then I was being picked up. I whimpered. "Shh. It's okay, you're safe" he whispered.

I was too tired to ask who he was, where he was taking me or why. I fell asleep in his arms.

"She's okay" I heard him say.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I could hear people around me, whispering, murmuring, gasping.

"What happened?" a voice asked, a woman.

"I don't know" my hero said.

"Who's she?" someone asked.

I groaned and heard him sigh in relief.

"We're almost home. Hold on" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared at his unknown but familiar face. He had brown hair, brown eyes. It kinda reminded me of someone… He smiled weakly at me and I looked around, a lot of beautiful people were around. They opened path as he carried me. I closed my eyes again, too tired of looking at the shocked faces. I felt something hard under me and his arms left. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was high, and… golden, with marble and glass. It was so light and expensive looking.

"Oh! Bella!" a desperate voice said.

I felt warm little hands on me, first my hands, then shoulders, then my cheeks. Her face appeared above me. She had brown hair and brown eyes. A lovely face that made her not a child, but not someone old. She was in her twenties. She must be related to my hero.

"Oh, darling, sweetie. Are you okay? What hurts! Call help!" she said desperately.

"She'll be fine, dear" a man said but I couldn't see him.

"How can you be so calm?" she snapped.

"Because I see she's fine, just needs to rest" he answered.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie, please, say something" the woman begged.

"Something" I said jokingly and smiled.

Two chuckled came from somewhere close. "Yeah, that's the family humorist" I heard my hero say teasingly.

The woman smiled at me, her worry dissipating. Her eyes filled with tears and I sat up to hug her when they started to fall.

"Please, don't cry" I said as she hugged me back tightly. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"She pulled back, wiped her tears and cupped my face in her hands.

"Nothing. You being here, safe, it's enough" she said.

I smiled at her and she hugged me. I hugged her too, but realized she was wearing a really fancy white dress and I… muddy clothes.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around over her shoulder.

She pulled back and glanced at someone behind me. I looked behind me and a man with blond hair, blue eyes, tall lean and wearing nice, expensive dress clothes, smiled at me.

"Home" he said helping me up from the floor.

I looked around. The room was almost entirely of marble, with a lot of gold. There was large glass windows that faced a beautiful garden. There was a huge staircase, that divided in two, parting to opposite ways, like those of Disney's princess' stories. It was a palace. Then I stared at the three people in front of me. All perfect. I scanned the face of the couple, smiling at me, almost in…adoration. Somehow, they seemed familiar. I put all together. Their words, acts, smiles, looks…

"Home" I repeated his answer and my eyes got wide. "You're my parents, aren't you? My biological, real parents!"

"Yes" the woman said with tears fighting to spill.

The man smiled at me with hesitation as if he was afraid I would run away. I did the opposite. I threw myself in his arms that immediately wrapped around me tightly. I let the tears fall and buried my face in his chest. Relieved, happy, disbelieving… complete. I pulled back, wiped my tears with his fingers carefully and kissed my forehead. I hugged her again, quickly, and turned to my hero.

"I'm Emmett" he said with a grin.

"Emmett… who?" I asked

"I'm your cousin, and I live here"

I hugged him and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and ruffling my hair.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Bringing me home" I smiled.

"Family is for that stuff, right?" he shrugged and I smiled, "But you owe me one"

I turned to my parents and they smiled back.

"You can call me Esme. And him, Carlisle" she said.

"It's so nice to meet you" I whispered.

"Maybe you should rest first, we can answer your questions later" Carlisle said.

"Can you just answer one you didn't exactly answer?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Where am I?" I asked looking around in awe.

My eyes locked in the sight of the paradisiacal garden. If I focused I could see in the distance, the sea. It was perfect. I looked back at them and they seemed apprehensive.

"So?" I pressed.

"Bella… You're in Mount Olympus" Carlisle said carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery has its own mysteries, and there are gods above gods. We have ours, they have theirs. That is what's known as infinity.****  
><strong>**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

><p>"Sorry, what?" I asked.<p>

"Mount Olympus" Carlisle repeated.

"Like… Greek mythology?" I asked. The Mount was a myth, right? I was never good in geography but I was pretty sure Mount Olympus didn't exist… Did it? And if it did, shouldn't it be in Greece. "I thought it was legends…" I mumbled, "And shouldn't it be in Greece?"

"We are… Above Greece" Emmett said like it should be obvious. "Or humans would notice, I think. It's like a… superior world"

I stared at him with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What?"

"Emmett" Esme warned.

"_Humans_?" I asked, "What the hell are you saying?"

"She didn't understand yet" Emmett said to Esme and Carlisle, confused. "Shouldn't she… She was supposed to understand easily. It's part of who she is"

"She's tired, and been through a lot recently" Carlisle said and smiled weakly at me. "Emmett will take you to your room"

"I'm not tired" I said half lying. I was a little tired but I could wait to rest and hear their explanations now. "What do you mean? What I should understand? What's part of me?"

"Oh, sweetie…" Esme said frowning, worried. "There's no other way to explain… You are a goddess"

"What?" I asked. I must have heard her wrong.

"A goddess" she said again, "Your dad and I, we're Gods. We're real. You're a legitimate full goddess"

"I think I need to seat down" I said sitting on the stairs' steps. Emmett sat beside me giving me a comforting smile. "Okay… So, gods and goddesses exist. And we are it. What else?" I asked not fully believing. It was surreal.

"I'm… Zeus" Carlisle said with a weak smile, "We choose other names to use, every generation. It's relaxing"

"You're Zeus" I said in disbelief, "The Greek King of Gods" I said and he nodded. "So… How long you've been around?"

"A couple thousand years" he said.

"Right. A couple thousands…" I mumbled shaking my head and looked at Esme. "And you? You're Hera"

"You know the story" she said quietly.

"I'm good with history and literature. I read a lot of books about Greek… legends" I mumbled.

"That's nice" she said, "You unconsciously liked your history"

"I wish we could stay and explain everything to you" Carlisle said sadly, "But we have to go, solve some things"

"Right" I mumbled.

"Emmett will explain everything. And if you have something you want to ask us… We'll see you later, don't worry" Esme said.

I nodded again and she walked to me. She hugged me briefly, kissed my forehead and went to Carlisle's side. They walked away, going to the garden and suddenly disappeared. I stood silent there, letting all sink in. I don't think this feeling, my disbelief would ever go totally away.

"Are you tired?" Emmett asked quietly.

"After that… No" I mumbled.

"Do you want to hear the story now?"

"Please"

He got up, and offered me his hand to help me up. He led way as we walked through the garden. It was huge, endless. With so many flowers and enormous trees.

"From the beginning?" Emmett asked.

"Yes"

"You know that it all started with the three Gods…"

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades"

"Right. Zeus is the God of the skies. Everything above the ground is his to rule"

"Poseidon of the earth and so, the seas, because it's on the ground" I continued, knowing the story by heart. I loved books of Greek mythology since I was a child. "Hades was the God of the Underworld, and so, the God of everything dead"

"Good. You studied" Emmett smiled. "Other Gods were born from them, or from Kronos, the 'father' of these Gods, but are not so powerful" he said.

"Right"

"Zeus married Hera…" he grinned at me, clearly waiting for me to continue the story.

"Who's symbol is a peacock because of her extreme beauty, and Goddess of Marriage. She defends marriage and monogamy, but ironically married Zeus who frequently had affairs with other goddesses, nymphs, and even humans…" I stopped and frowned at him. "Is that true?"

The thought of having a man whore as father and a blindly loyal mother made me feel weird. If it was true, this family would need therapy.

"Kind of" Emmett said. "Zeus had his nice bachelor time. Aphrodite played a lot with him. He wasn't immune to her games. But once he realized he loved Hera, he developed an immunity to her gift. Because then, he understood true love, and Aphrodite can't play with it. So, since he fell for Hera, he's loyal to her"

"So, Hercules doesn't exist?" I asked.

"He existed" Emmett shrugged.

"Hera hated Hercules" I stated.

"Hercules was stubborn, and tried to separate Hera from Zeus. Beside that, he was bearable, but Hera had reasons"

"He still tries to separate them?"

"He died" Emmett said. "Played with Aphrodite's heart. She can be mean, and definitely is vindictive. She cursed him to love a human, and he chose to grow old and die with the human. But the woman didn't love him back, so he spent the rest of his days pursuing her"

"That's… sad" I mumbled.

"Anyway…" Emmett mumbled and smiled. "Zeus married Hera. And? Do you know the rest?"

"Hades married Persephone, Zeus' daughter with Demeter" I said frowning. "And Poseidon… he courted Hestia, but didn't get her… she remained virgin… Is that it?"

"No" Emmett laughed. "Humans tell parts of the story wrong, mostly because no one, with rel knowledge can correct them" he explained. "Poseidon courted Hera"

"Hera? Zeus' Hera? My mom!"

"Yes. But as you can see Hera chose Zeus, and Poseidon had to settle with Hestia. That's why they say he courted Hestia. It would be rude to say she was the second option"

"Oh, that's bad… She's the Goddess of Hearth and Home, she's lovely, loving, sweet and gentle, right?"

"She can be" he said, "But she can be bitter, mean, especially if reminded she was the second option of the man she loves"

"That's understandable" I mumbled.

"Right, so… Gods and Goddesses live here at Mount Olympus. Demigods are allowed too, but they are not so common anymore"

"Anymore?"

"The gods are settling down with goddesses, who can be vindictive when betrayed, more so if it's for a mere human" he smirked, "Basically, gods fear their wives"

"That's nice" I said grinning.

"Also, because, have a son or daughter demigod isn't enough. Gods want their heir to be a full god"

"Heir?" I asked frowning, "For what? They don't die, they don't retire…"

"They _can _die" he said. "Better be prepared with an heir if it happens"

"They can die?" I asked shocked.

"Gods, demigods, can harm each other" he said.

"Oh" was my brilliant response

"So we live in Mount Olympus. Technically, we're on planet Earth, but it's a world separated from the human world. Human can't find this place, or any place of our world, but we can visit theirs"

"Alright" I said nodding, "What else?"

"There's so much…" he mumbled, 'I guess you'll have to ask, so I can tell you. Because I don't know what else to tell"

"This family? Can you elaborate it for me? You're my cousin? Do I have brothers? Sisters?"

"Well, there's Persephone, but she only shows up for a couple months, she likes to live in the underworld with Hades. And she's not lovely or loving, especially to Hera and Zeus. Then there's Ares"

"God of War, son of Zeus and Hera, but…" I trailed off.

"Not a healthy relationship" he said sadly, "He's the kind of guy who will show up a few times, and probably be moody, but if he isn't he's nice"

"Okay, and you are…? God…?" I asked.

"I'm the heir of Apollo, God of the Sun"

"So, you're Zeus' grandson? My nephew?" I asked frowning.

"Another human mistake" he laughed, "Apollo wasn't Zeus' son. Apollo was Hera's brother"

"Oh, now it makes more sense" I said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, the way humans tell, this world would be a huge, chaotic, problematic family" he said laying on the ground beside me.

"What do you do here?" I asked.

"The younger ones study, practice, to one day, if necessary, become capacitated Gods. The Gods, they rule things. They put some order to chaos" he said, "And as in any city, country, they are authorities. This is a country, of Gods, but a country"

"Right…" I mumbled, "What am I doing here?"

He looked at me clearly not understanding what I was asking.

"Why wasn't I here while growing up? Why was I raised by humans? Why am I here now? Why you brought me?"

He sat up, resting his arms in his bent knees, and looked at me with a sad frown.

"Zeus and Hera used to take honeymoons every century or so. Last century, in their honeymoon, Zeus left Hades on charge. People took advantage of that. People who weren't satisfied with the way we rule, the way our world works. Demigods, and weakest gods rebelled. They tried to take power. It was a war. I don't remember. I was three at the time" he sighed, "People died. It was chaos. But Zeus, possibly the only one capable of ending it, was away, and no one could call him. No one knew where he was"

"How do I relate to that…?"

"Hera was pregnant. They found out in the beginning of the honeymoon. They were happy. The thing is…" he looked into my eyes, "No one knew, no one knows. You are a secret"

"A secret? Why?" I asked.

"Zeus knew what was going on here. The chaos, the war. He made a choice. He and Hera stayed away for as long as she carried the child. Zeus feared for your sake. He was afraid the gods would lose war, we were outnumbered. And you, Here, would be killed. Ares was constantly attacked, the rebels aiming not only the Gods but also the heirs. So, once you were born…"

"He sent me to the human world" I mumbled.

"Zeus and Hera exchanged you for the child of the couple who raised you. The baby had respiratory and heart problems and would die soon. They took their baby, gave you, and then left the other baby in another hospital"

"They knew. Deep down, they knew. They tried to say it wasn't true, it was impossible, there was photos and videos from the day I was born. They tried to see me as their daughter, but couldn't connect me to them" I said sadly.

"Zeus and Hera came back. The war was won. The few rebels who still live are held prisoners in some kind of jail in the underworld. Hades felt responsible and now takes care of them"

"And me?" I asked quietly.

"The war was won, but that doesn't mean it's over, Bella. We are constantly threatened, and sometimes there are some people who try something. Zeus and Hera didn't want you to be at risk while growing up. They were risking enough with Ares, their son, but he knows how to defend himself. They kept you in secret, no one knows you exist outside the family. A heir. They did it to keep you safe"

"So why am I back now?"

"You would have to come back soon. We stop aging after we hit twenty. You're eighteen" he said. "And you were in danger"

"I wasn't…" I said frowning. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. Hera sent me. She couldn't go, people would suspect what was going on. She sent me to bring you home safely. I found you in the forest, but I don't know why"

"I killed him" I mumbled

"Who?"

"Jimmy" I said through the lump in my throat. "We were… kissing in his couch, and I went to push him away… There was a crack in his shoulder and he went flying across the room. He… died"

"You must have broken some bone" Emmett said, "Humans are weak, fragile"

"He had red marks where I touched" I said. "And I felt a shock…"

He stared at me and grinned. Like it was a good thing I had killed Jimmy. I realized he wasn't worried at all about me killing some one. A human. Like it was fine, because Jimmy wasn't special.

"Your power. Zeus' power" he smiled, "Eletricity"

I stared at him confused and then I remembered the legends of the lightening bolt. I had the same power? I could conjure electricity!

"Holy shit" I mumbled then something came in my head, "So, Greek gods exist. So, the Catholic Church was wrong? Their God doesn't exist?" I asked, just being curious.

"He exists. We just don't keep in touch" he shrugged, "He likes to deal with humans. We do not"

"Wow" I mumbled.

I sat there, staring at the clear blue sky, the sun shining. I thought of everything that happened in one day. Meet my parents, find out we are gods…

"Now what?" I asked, "What I do now?"

"Well, if your powers are developing, you can't stay in the human world. You'll move in to your room, and start practicing, preparing…"

"So, I won't be a secret?"

"No. Your parents went to solve some things to finally reveal you"

"That sounds… not good"

"I think it will be troublesome. But it will be fun!" he said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some gods may cross your path, but why should gods be beautiful? They could also be frightening.****  
><strong>**Jeanne Moreau**

* * *

><p>Emmett showed me my room. He told me that though they kept me in secret, Esme and Carlisle made a room for me and it was treated like I was using. The room was huge, with two walls painted in deep blue and the other two in forest green. The bed was king size, with snow white sheets, comforter and pillows. The furniture was all ivory, contrasting with the dark colors of the walls and the black carpet. There was a big double glass doors that had white curtain, that were cetin and lace, with golden edges. The balcony faced the garden and had a swinging bench.<p>

"I told them to get these" Emmett said. "Looked fun"

I looked at what he was talking about. A huge television was in the wall, and under it there was a small table, with DVD, sound system, a laptop and all kinds of technologic toys. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Nice!" I said.

I went to the closet and opened with a gasp. It was a big walk-in closet. Full of clothes. I noticed that mostly it was clothes for me, but in the corner there was smaller clothes, for a child.

"It was for me?" I asked quietly touching a small red coat, and eyeing the baby shoes.

"Yeah. She kept her favorites she would love to dress you with" Emmett explained.

I noticed there was all kind of clothes. Normal, comfortable, fancy and some dresses that clearly were for Greek ceremonies, exactly like those wore in Ancient Greece. There was another door in the closet and I opened to find a huge bathroom. It was all made in black granite, except the sink and Jacuzzi in the corner, they were white. I had a Jacuzzi in my bathroom.

"I'll let you get comfortable" Emmett said from the closet. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Anything, call me"

I chose skinny jeans, a white tank top from the closet and went to the bathroom. I enjoyed the relaxing water of my shower, as it fell on my shoulders in normal temperature. Normally I would be bothered if I didn't take a warm shower, but I wasn't. It was relaxing. I was impressed of how muddy my clothes were, I was. I thought about throwing away, but decided against it, instead leaving in the hamper. I got high top black Converses, and a thin metallic head band with crystals. I let my hair loose, and it immediately started to curl, I didn't even bother doing something to stop it, I knew it was impossible to tame it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I put the head band. My eyes. Brown with a blue ring on the inside as always. But the blue was clearer, more visible. My skin continued pale, but had a natural glow to it. My hair was brighter, more shiny. I went downstairs looking for Emmett, desperate for food, and admiring the exotic statues and paintings all around the house.

"Emmett?" I called from the bottom step.

"In here" he yelled from somewhere to the right.

I followed the sound and found him sitting in the kitchen's counter. The kitchen was modern, like I imagined Hollywood star's kitchen were. He was eating a cheese sandwich and reading a small paper. He had his brows furrowed, clearly not liking what was in it.

"Hey" I said.

He looked at me and pointed to the plate with sandwiches. I took one and sat in a stool close to him.

"Nice kitchen" I said and took a bite. "Nice sandwich. So, gods normally cook?"

"No. We have maids that get us food when we want, but we had to send them home today since we couldn't let them see you"

"People saw me. When you brought me" I said confused.

"At the streets. Right. But they don't understand, they don't know who you are. The maids could hear something they aren't supposed to know"

"Oh, right" I said finishing my sandwich. "What do we do now?"

"I have to take you to the Council" he said.

"To what?"

"The Council of Gods. Esme sent me a message. They contacted a prophet. She said it would be better to introduce you as soon as possible, so… You have to go now"

"You're kidding?" I asked and he shook his head. "Should I take something? Change clothes maybe?"

"No, you're fine. Let's go" he said jumping from the counter. He started to walk out of the kitchen, I went to follow him but he stopped. He sighed and turned to me. "I have to change. Can you wait here? It's quick"

I nodded and he ran in the direction of the stairs. I ate some grapes he left in the plate and drank the orange juice. I heard him grumbling and turned around. He was wearing armor. A golden armor, as if he was going to… fight for Troy. It was a little intimidating, especially considering he was carrying what seemed like a very deadly sword.

"Are you sure I don't have to change?" I asked.

"You don't have anything more appropriate, so… no. Let's go"

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked frowning.

"Let's say I prepare for the worst"

"Okay… How are we going?" I asked walking to him.

He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Like this" he said.

I was blinded with light, the air seemed heavier as I closed my eyes and I felt like I was running, fast, or maybe spinning. It stopped. I opened my eyes. We were in an empty room with wooden doors. There wasn't windows or lamps on the ceiling but it was bright. It was so silent, I could hear just our breathing, and my heart thundering in my chest.

"Ready?" Emmett asked walking to the doors.

"For what?" I whispered, afraid to speak louder.

"Reveal yourself" he said quietly and opened the doors.

Emmett walked in there with confidence, like he had nothing to fear and nothing could happen to him. I followed slowly, fearing what was in there. The sounds of a disagreement were loud, people were clearly fighting verbally. The room was so colorful. All marble but it seemed that there was a colorful lighting to it. I looked up and realized the only thing above us was glass, giving us a clear view of the sky that strangely, was a mix. A part was stormy with dark clouds, another part was bright blue and sunny, there was even a part dark, night, full of stars, and they seemed so close, like we were in the middle of the universe. I gasped as I saw several people, all dressed as Greek gods, my parents too. A few turned as I walked in the room. From those few, some glared, others stared blankly. Emmett took a protective stance in front of me.

"Bella, please come here" Esme, mom, said.

I hesitantly took a step forward and people stepped away to open path for me. I quickly walked to my parents' side, and Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder, protective and comforting.

"This is Isabella, our daughter" Carlisle said from the throne he sat on. "And heir. Ares clearly doesn't want the position of first heir…"

"Bullshit!" a man yelled and it made me cringe. "It's impossible! A scheme!"

"Scheme for what!" dad asked angrily and stood up.

"You had no heir! Ares wouldn't take place! Now you magically have one!" the man said.

"She was born during the war, Poseidon" mom said, "We couldn't bring her and risk her life!"

"So we risked our children, but yours is too good to be risked!" a woman snapped.

"Where you hid her all these years?" a woman asked calmly.

"She was raised by a human couple that lost their daughter" mom said.

"Humans!" Poseidon sneered. "And how do you know she's your child? Humans can exchange children, as you exchanged her for theirs!"

"We kept an eye on her. We didn't abandon her!" dad snapped.

"And you expect us to believe that this… girl is a goddess? An heir!" the woman that snapped before asked more calmly.

"Are you insinuating I'm a liar?" dad asked angrily. He's anger brought respect, and you could see clearly, he was Zeus, King of Gods and disrespect him was a high offense.

"Proof!" Poseidon said. "I want proof she is a goddess, a possible heir! Prove she isn't just some… impostor!"

"What are her powers?" a man asked quietly.

People looked at me expectantly, even dad. I realized only Emmett knew about my 'power'. Mom squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"I-I… I killed my boyfriend" I mumbled blushing.

"That's your proof?" Poseidon scoffed.

"How you killed him, child?" a woman asked.

"I touched him and he was thrown off me. It was like he was… electrocuted"

"She's got Zeus' power. She can conjure electricity" Emmett said smiling, and mom was smiling too, smugly and proudly.

"Alright" Poseidon said staring at me with cold eyes. "Show it"

"What?" I squeaked.

"Show your powers. Let's test if she's really a goddess"

"I-I don't know how I did it" I mumbled looking at my parents. "I don't know how to do it"

"She was raised human, Poseidon" dad said. "Her powers were locked for her whole life, so she could live normally between humans. She hasn't learned it yet"

"If she was a goddess, she would know" a woman said.

"Her powers will develop now that she has knowledge of it" mom said. "We'll give her time and teach her"

"You're just screwing with me!" Poseidon snapped. "you're trying to steal power…" he shut up, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"What? Why would we…" dad asked.

"I have an heir! A legitimate heir, that has control over his powers!" Poseidon yelled.

"Finally" a man said sounding bored. "You finally admitted. You want Zeus to have no heir, so your son to be king if something happens to us"

I could tell he was Hades. He wore black clothing and the corner where he stood ws dark, and I could feel cold coming from him.

"You are paranoid" Poseidon said.

"Oh, come on. We all know that you were more than happy when Ares declined his position as heir of the King. Because your heir would be the most adequate to the position, if something happened to Zeus, Hades and you" a woman said.

Poseidon didn't deny. He huffed and turned his back, walking away to a corner, and pacing back and forth.

"Isabella is my daughter, a candidate to my heir, and I decide, she's staying" dad said firmly.

"I'm not going against you, brother, but I can't agree completely with you either" Hades said calmly.

"What now?" dad snapped.

"You have to prove she's a legitimate goddess, and prove she's capable before declaring her your heir." Hades said.

"Maybe you should prepare her for a test" a man said.

"A test?" mom asked pulling me closer to her.

"Yes, a test" Poseidon said happily. I immediately feared, if he was happy, I wouldn't be. "We'll test if she's capable to be an heir"

"Fine" dad sighed.

"Fine?" mom asked. "What is the test!" she asked fearfully.

"She must be ready. Have the abilities any heir needs" a man said.

"Alright" dad said. "Emmett, please, take her home and explain things to her"

Mom gave me a quick hug and I looked at dad. He gave me a sad smile and a small nod. I smiled back, and walked to Emmett. He took my hand and took me home the way he took me to the Council. He dragged me to the kitchen and gave me a glass of water, giving me a worried look. I drank it, the glass shaking in my hands. Emmett walked out of the kitchen and I stayed there alone. I would live here. I would be trained to use powers I didn't know I had until today. I was the heir of Zeus and people were counting on it. And there were people that wanted me… well, maybe dead, or to not have existed at all. I sat down and took deep breaths, trying not to freak out.

"So you're the new Pandora. World's trouble maker" someone said.

My head snapped up and I jumped from my seat. A blond man, not much older than me, was in the doorway. He had blue eyes and reminded me of dad. He smirked at me, and my eyes traveled to the sword held in his belt. I kept my eyes locked on the sword and eyeing the hand closer to it. He took a step closer, and I jumped back, almost falling on my ass.

"Emmett!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ready to run from the man.

The man chuckled and took another step. I backed away, my back hit the wall. I was panting, almost crying. I heard Emmett's fast steps closer, clearly running.

"Stop scaring her" I heard Emmett say.

The man laughed and sat where I was sitting before, taking an apple from the bowl, biting it. I relaxed when I saw Emmett, in normal clothes. He leaned against the counter, beside the man and sighed. I took deep breaths realizing he wasn't a threat.

"So, I have to help with that?" the man asked, "Her?"

"Yes, her. Your sister" Emmett said. "This is Isabella"

"The one raised by humans" he said frowning as if the fact was disgusting. "I know. She's the perfect division of Zeus and Hera"

"Bella, this is your lovely brother, Ares" Emmett said smirking.

"I use the name of Jasper now. Easier to camouflage, and gives me some normalcy"

"Ares" I breathed.

"Jasper" he corrected.

I nodded dumbly. I was meeting my brother, the God of War.

"What did Zeus get into now?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she's his heir" Emmett said. "You don't want to"

"Lucky her" Jasper said sarcastically. "And, considering the way she cowered from me, and screamed for help, I'll guess she has to be trained"

"She's going to be tested" Emmett explained. "We have to teach her everything"

"How long?" Jasper asked calmly, still eating his apple. Like the subject didn't affect him.

"I believe a month. If Zeus doesn't get her more time"

"He won't" Jasper said, "No one wants her here, no one will agree in giving her time"

"So, are you going to help?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe" Jasper said and smirked at me. "First test, does she speak?"

I blushed furiously and nodded, making him laugh at my stupidity.

"Y-Yes" I stammered. "You just… surprised me"

"Are you sure you want her to fight? She freezes easily" Jasper said to Emmett.

"Hey! I'm not used to being cornered by my brother, God of War!" I snapped.

"And are you used to fight?" he countered, smirking.

"No" I mumbled and he scoffed. "But I can learn!"

"No, you can't" he laughed. "You'll never be ready in time"

I stared at him, trying not to cry in frustration.

"Why are you such a jerk!" I snapped.

Emmett laughed, but Jasper just glared at me. I glared back though his glare made me want to crawl under the table, or run for my life. After a minute, Jasper smirked and put the rest of his apple on the counter.

"Nice, you can be stubborn and brave" Jasper said, "That's a start"

"Where do we start?" Emmett said.

"What's your power?" Jasper asked me.

"I can… conjure electricity?" I said.

"You're not sure?" he asked shocked.

"I never… I didn't even know I was supposed to have powers until today" I said, "I just discovered because I killed my boyfriend!"

"You killed a human?" Jasper asked smiling. "She has more fun in their world than us here!" he said to Emmett.

"Oh God" I mumbled.

"Which one?" Emmett joked.

"Jimmy!" I said, "I left him there! I should have called help! But I was scared of being arrested… Oh God, I'm a fugitive! My parents must be freaking out! I disappeared!"

"I thought Zeus knew she was here" Jasper said confused.

"My human parents!" I said.

"We took care of that" mom said entering the room. She kissed Jasper's cheek and came to my side, while he wiped his cheek like a five-year-old kissed by mommy. She pulled me to sit with her at the table. "I sent Hebe and she took care of your friend. He didn't die, he just has a couple of broken bones" she explained.

"And my parents?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile, her eyes filled with tears. I realized I was calling them my parents to my mom. Yeah, I was mean without meaning to.

"They think you ran away. They are looking for you"

"I have to see them" I said.

"And say what?" Jasper asked. "_'Hey, I'm daughter of Greek gods, heir of the throne, and have powers. So, I'm moving to Mount Olympus. Here's the address, write me a letter if you want to_'?" he said smirking.

"No…" I said, "But I have to say goodbye. I can't just leave them searching for me"

"You can't go back. It would raise more questions" Emmett said.

"You have to focus on the damn test" Jasper said. "Who's training her?"

"You two" mom said. "Maybe Rose? Hades suggested Hermes"

"Hermes doesn't go for practicing. He doesn't take it easy" Jasper said. "If he trained her, she'll die"

"I don't think anyone will try to kill a possible heir of Zeus" mom said.

"Before the test" Jasper smirked. "She'll have to sleep with an eye open after that" he looked at me with a frown and down. "That is, if she survives the test"

"She'll be fine! Stop scaring her!" mom scolded. But I could hear fear in her voice. She sighed while rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Sure! Rest, you have a month to learn things, starting tomorrow" mom said. "Everything will be fine"

"You hope, you don't know" Jasper said.

"You're a pessimist jerk" Emmett said quietly.

"Realist" Jasper said.

"Well, you could be a lying, comforting brother, and assure me I'll be okay" I mumbled.

He stared into my eyes and nodded.

"You'll be fine" he said.

It didn't feel like a lie. It felt like a promise, and he seemed sure he could keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

**With stupidity the gods themselves struggle in vain.****  
><strong>**Friedrich Schiller**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Emmett yelled in my ear.<p>

I sat up in the bed with wide eyes and stared at him and Jasper. Jasper started to walk around, eyeing everything.

"Very human" he said looking at the TV.

"It's for her comfort" Emmett explained. "Bella, we have to start training"

"Okay… What should I wear?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Something comfortable and that won't be a nuisance"

"Alright. I'll be ready in ten minutes"

"Slow" Jasper groaned and got out of the room, leaving me glaring at the doorframe.

Emmett rolled his eyes and smiled at me before leaving the room. I went to my closet and searched for something adequate to physical activity. I found a black legging and a red cotton tank top, and red leather Converses. I pulled my hair in a messy side ponytail, not in the mood to deal with it, and brushed my teeth, before running downstairs.

"You're late" Jasper said calmly, leaned against a wall. "You took fifteen minutes"

"So?"

"Well, it's a waste of time we don't have" he said.

"Let's just go" Emmett said before I answered Jasper rudely.

They carried leather bags and I followed them out, noticing they were dressed normally, and probably taking something to change.

"There's a place, where people practice. It's the Arena. Looks like the coliseum, but has more stuff for practice. It will be just us and a few other people. Zeus tried to get it closed for us but couldn't" Jasper said as we walked down the slope.

Our house was almost as the top of the Mount, I realized it now. I could see a city as we went lower, and I smiled at the beaches, wishing I had time for that. The slope turned into limestone steps, and made curves as we went down the Mount. We went in silence and when we got to the city, where there were houses, people in the streets, people would nod at the guys and raise their eyebrows at me.

"They still don't know" Emmett explained when I asked about the behavior. "We have a small population, so people know when someone is new. Just the most important gods, those who were in the Council, know"

"When will the rest get to know?" I asked.

"We'll try to hide the truth as long s possible. It can get in our way and we don't have time for that" Jasper said.

"But the heirs will know soon, and then, news will spread. It's inevitable" Emmett said.

"You have to teach me stuff. How to act and such!" I said. "If people know who I am… I can't embarrass my parents! They are important"

"We don't have time for etiquette lessons!" Jasper snapped turning to glare at me. "Why are you worried about their reputation? They are sending you into a test that can kill you!"

"I… I'm just Bella. Zeus can't be humiliated, especially because of me. He can't have that… dishonor. He's King…"

"You really don't get it" Jasper groaned and resumed walking.

"What?" I asked trying to keep pace with him.

"Zeus is the King, right, but he doesn't have an heir. I denied the right" he said, "A god is more respected if he has an heir, because it's the heir who represents him. Gods are… How can I explain it to you…" he mumbled and smiled, "They are like presidents. They just sit there, have power, and solve most important things. But they never get their hands dirty"

"The heirs, less important gods, and such, take care of things, like, if there's a threat, or something invades town. Gods don't do anything, they send their heirs" Emmett continued explaining.

"So, an heir will be the one more important to people who live here" Jasper said, "You have your own reputation to protect. Because doesn't matter how much you're needed, your reputation can be damaged, and you can lose your position. While a God, doesn't"

I nodded taking in the information. We got to a huge construction and realized he was right, looked a lot like the Coliseum, but it had a lot of columns in Greek style. This construction was a lot more preserved than the Coliseum though.

"The Arena" Emmett said.

We entered and they stopped.

"We'll change" Emmett said, "You can take a tour. Just… Try to keep out of trouble"

"How would I get in trouble?" I asked walking backwards away from them.

"Just do as I say, please" Emmett laughed into a room with Jasper.

I did as he said. Walking quietly around, I found rooms that kept armaments, a collection of swords, arrows, huge hammers, axes… I stared in awe at the shields, they were extremely beautiful. I then wandered, following sounds of people. I got to the actual arena, where they practiced. There was a girl practicing with a bow and arrow, always hitting the target. She had black short hair, pale skin, skinny. She was short but still passed a feeling of respect, she kept her chin high, she was important and should be respected. There were guys too. Two in the ground fighting, and a group of four, three against one all fencing. A girl, tall, blond, watched with a smirk.

"Isabella!" Jasper called.

My head snapped to the right in time to catch what he was throwing at me. I almost screamed when I realized it was a sword. Luckily it was in it's sheath. He walked to the field without other words and I followed him. He was wearing shorts, a T-shirt, and bare feet. Emmett walked to us in a similar outfit and threw a shield at Jasper, who caught it easily. Emmett walked to me and gave me another shield. It was heavier than I thought and I took a couple minutes to get my left arm into the straps to keep it in place.

"Okay, first, don't panic" Emmett said and I nodded weakly. "Try not to freak or be scared"

"Emmett, if I'm fighting in first place, I'm scared" I mumbled. "Someone will be trying to hurt me. How can I not be scared?"

"Because you can do it" he said reassuringly. "Be brave and trust yourself"

"Alright"

"Keep your feet apart, so you can hold your ground" I did as he said. "Right. The sword and shield are part of you, think as if they are part of your body"

"Okay, what else?" I asked.

"Always be ready for impact" he said.

"Impact" I asked confused.

Suddenly I was hit by something hard and fell on the ground. I looked up, Jasper stood where I was before, looking bored.

"Your shield can be a weapon as well" he said, "You can hit the opponent with it"

I glared at him. He wasn't playing fair.

"You didn't warn me! It hadn't started yet!" I yelled sitting up in the ground with my legs stretched in front of me

"In a fight, there isn't referee or timer. Always be ready" he said.

"But…"

He cut me off by attacking me with his sword. I yelped and covered my head with the shield. The impact of his sword with the shield made a loud metallic noise. I lowered the shield and yelped as he sword came again. I jumped back, falling on my ass. The blade sunk on the earth between my legs. I jumped back, half crawling backwards, as he kept attacking, the sword always landing a inch for me.

"You would be killed by now if this was a real fight" Jasper said sounding bored, still attacking me. He finally stopped, grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground with such strength I whimpered. "You're pathetic!" he snapped, "Attack!" I stood frozen in place, "Attack!" he yelled.

I thrust my sword in his direction and he dodged it easily.

"Again!" he screamed.

I kept attacking him, he didn't even use his sword against me anymore, just to push my sword away mid-attack. I was breathing heavy, sweating, but Jasper was perfectly fine, looking bored as always.

"This one is truly a waste of time. I don't know why they think she is one of us" Jasper said.

My anger intensified and I growled, attacking him faster, harder. He smiled, still dodging my attacks. After a few minutes my anger wasn't enough to keep me going.

"I'm tired" I said dropping my arm and so my shield.

"I'm tired too. Of wasting my time" Jasper snapped turning away from me.

I glared at his back, and in a moment of anger, put the shield in front of me, and attacked. He turned so quick I almost didn't see. He pushed me clashing his shield with mine, and I fell on the ground again, wincing at the pain in my ass from falling on it so much. Jasper looked down at me with a glare.

"There isn't greater dishonor that only be able to win a fight when the enemy turned his back on you" he sneered. "We're done here"

He walked away and out of our sights. I sighed, fighting back tears, not even bothering to get up. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't capable. I was humiliating my parents, disgusting my brother and failing at everything.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Can I go home?" I asked without opening my eyes or moving an inch.

"Later. We have to practice"

"No, home. Earth. I want my little bed, my small room, I want to wake up with my mom shaking me awake, and eat Cheerios. I want school, Jimmy… I want to be normal"

"You're normal, Bella" Emmett said quietly. I understood what he meant. I was normal here, between gods and goddesses. I was normal between the abnormal.

"I want to be human" I whispered. I wanted to have a silly, pathetic, easy life. "I still feel human, I feel powerless, insignificant here. Can I? Go home?"

"This is your home" he said sadly, "You will adapt. You won't feel outcast, or insignificant. You aren't powerless, you'll see"

"Will I see in time? I mean, with the test… Do I even have time?" I asked. He didn't answer.

I sighed, opened my eyes and got up. Emmett took the shield and sword from me and gave me a weak smile.

"Jasper is like that, it's not your fault. He'll come back later" he said.

"He thinks I'm pathetic, a waste of time and effort, I can't fight like he wants" I said

"He doesn't. He snaps at you, trying to make you angry, so you react, fight better. And you will learn" he said and smiled, "He wouldn't be so mad if he didn't care"

I smiled weakly and looked down at my clothes, the legging was torn at the knees, and I was entirely dirty. I let loose my hair and ran my fingers through it, making dirt fall a little.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll teach you to fight" Emmett said. "Without swords, or shields"

"Boxing?" I asked fearful. He was twice my size if not more.

"Wrestling" he corrected. "Come on"

He showed me a room that was exactly like a human gym. It had several punching bags and the floor was all padded. We spent hours there. Emmett showed me how to stand, how to punch, kick, dodge… He was a real teacher, he had patience, unlike Jasper.

"Maybe you should let her see a fight" a feminine voice said.

We turned to see the blond girl I saw earlier. She was truly gorgeous. Her hair fell in soft waves until her waist, her skin was sun-kissed and smooth. She had eyes that were a mix of blue and green and reminded me of a lake. She was tall with a body that any top model would kill for. She made me feel like nothing.

"Who is this, Emmett?" she asked eyeing me.

"Bella… I mean, Isabella" Emmett said quickly.

"Bella who?" she asked glaring at me. I wondered if I did something wrong.

"A friend" he said.

"You are a liar, heir of Apollo" she said angrily. "I should… kill you"

"Come on, Rose" he whined, "I can't tell you, I have orders not to"

"From whom?" she asked.

"Zeus" he said.

She stared at him, clearly evaluating if she should believe him. She sighed and walked to us, extending her hand to me.

"I'm Rose, heir of Artemis" she said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella" I said.

"You should watch a fight, see how it really is" she said.

"And who would fight?" Emmett asked amused. "No offense, babe, but if we did, you would get hurt"

"Offense taken" she snapped. "Edward is a little bored, you should go wrestle with him"

Emmett grinned and ran out of the room. Rose chuckled and walked after him, so I followed her. We found Emmett talking to a man of his age, in the middle of the field. The man was tall, had a lean but strong body, messy bronze hair, striking green eyes with a hint of blue, and a dazzling smile. I guessed that was Edward. The two men talked a couple minutes and Rose took me to the seats in the corner, where we could watch them. Edward glanced at me, staring blankly and it made me blush.

"That's Edward" Rose said. "He practically lives here, always practicing something. He needs to get a life"

"He's a good fighter?" I asked fearful. Emmett was bigger than him.

"Yes, but don't worry, they always get a tie. Since Emmett is bigger" she said. "Don't worry, Emmett will be fine"

"I wasn't worrying about the mountain of muscles" I said quietly and she chuckled.

Emmett pumped his fist with Edward's and they took steps away from each other. They both took their shirts off and I blushed trying not to ogle Edward. He was absolutely… tempting, perfect. My ego was going down the drain living around these people.

"They always do that?" I asked quietly.

_Not complaining._

"What?" Rose asked.

"Get… half naked?" I asked.

_Note for later: come to the Arena often since Edward is always training._

"Yes" she laughed. "This way they don't have where to grab the other"

_I can think of a few places to grab, _I though eyeing Edward. I know, I became a pervert.

"Don't worry, you can wear a sports bra" Rose said.

"Oh, good, or it would be weird" I mumbled, though I wasn't think of that at all, or paying attention to our conversation.

And the fight began. I held my breath every time one attacked the other. I was impressed how many times Edward was able to take Emmett to the ground. Emmett was strong, but Edward too, and he was faster. The fight must have lasted almost an hour until the small girl with black hair I saw earlier went to them and they stopped.

"Usually a fight lasts until someone is unconscious. But they wouldn't do that in this case, a demonstration" Rose explained as we got up.

"Unconscious?" I squeaked fearful.

"Well, in practices, I mean" she said as we walked to them.

"Practices?" I asked confused.

She stopped and looked at me, as if I was weird, like I should know what she was talking about.

"A real fight it's until someone is dead" she said.

I stared at her with wide eyes for a minute, and she frowned before walking away. I stayed there, completely shocked. I knew fighting with swords would be dangerous, but I didn't think that the wrestling could kill me too.

"Bella!" Emmett called.

I looked to my right and the group was walking to me. "Hey" I said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Emm asked worried.

"Yes" I said quickly and smiled to reassure him.

"This is Alice and Edward" he introduced.

Alice pecked my cheek and grinned.

"We'll be great friends" she said happily.

I smiled at her. She had a pixie-like personality. I turned to Edward to say something when he caught my hand. A shock went through my body as he kissed my knuckles. I pulled my hand away quickly, afraid that what happened to Jimmy would happen again. They stared at me weirdly and I blushed.

"Sorry, caught me off guard" I mumbled.

"Get used to it" Alice laughed, "Edward sometimes decides to be a charming gentleman"

"Not at all" Edward said looking me in the eyes. "Just welcoming the heir of Zeus and candidate to heir of the throne"


	5. Chapter 5

**So many gods, so many creeds, so many paths that wind and wind while just the art of being kind is all the sad world needs.****  
><strong>**Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

* * *

><p>Rose and Alice fell silent, staring at me with awe, confusion and shock. I could feel my face pale and then heat with my tomato red blush. I turned to Emmett, who narrowed his eyes at Edward. Edward kept a smirk at us.<p>

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I should know since she is taking my chance of being heir of the throne" Edward said, "My father warned me"

"You're son of Poseidon" I mumbled.

"Yes, the legitimate heir"

"Why hasn't he told me?" Alice asked Edward.

"You're not losing your position" he answered her.

"I don't mean to take anyone's position" I said.

"And face it, Edward. Ares would've changed his mind and taken the position later" Rose said.

Edward glared at both of us before smirking at me and Emmett.

"It doesn't matter. She won't be ready for the test" he said, "Never will. The Gods are designing it, and just anyone with years of training will be able to pass it"

"I can pass it" I said.

"Alright, if you think so" he laughed, clearly mocking me.

"So, you're daughter of Zeus and Hera?" Alice asked. "And you have to go through a test to prove you're capable of being their legitimate heir?"

"Yes" I said.

"How long?" Rose asked.

"A month" Emmett and I answered.

"Then we shouldn't be standing here and wasting time" Rose said and took my hand, "I'll teach you to wrestle"

I stared at her, shocked and turned to Emm, begging him with my eyes to save me. He didn't pay attention to me, talking excitedly to Alice. I saw Edward roll his eyes and sat where Rose sat before, to watch us. Rose stopped in the middle of the field and stared at the ground. I preferred the padded floor in the gym. She took a few steps back ad stood ready to fight, her fists guarding her face, like a boxer does. I copied her stance and with one crooked finger she told me to attack. I hesitated, but after a moment went forward, punching her in the ribs. She grabbed my wrist and twisted making me kneel before her. I wriggled out of her grasp, finally getting out when I locked my other arm around her knee and twisted making her fall. I got up and she did too, smirking at me. I went forward and she dodged in the last second, gripping my neck from behind and throwing me on the ground, face first. I whimpered in pain but got up. Her smirk still in place, mocking me, challenging me. I jumped on her, taking both of us to the ground and puched her sides. Her arms locked around my shoulders and neck, her legs circling my waist. I was flying, she flipped me over her head, and I landed on the ground hard with her on top of me, straddling me, and holding my arms. I moved my legs trying to kick her but couldn't.

"Come on, Bella" she said. "Use your brain, not your anger"

I took a deep breath and fought the hold she had on my arms. She tightened it, and I lifted my legs, effectively getting her in a tight headlock. She let go of my arms, trying to pull my thighs from her neck, not wasting air, since it was hard for her to breathe. I leaned forward, making her lay down with my legs still locked around her. I gave her a smig grin, waiting for her to give up, and the fight to be over. She stopped clawing at my legs, so I loosened my hold. She was so fast I barely understood what she did. She flpped us over and started punching my ribs and stomach. I tried to push her away by her shoulder, but couldn't, the panic enabling my brain from thinking straight and really attack her. When she punched me in the face, I felt her being pulled away.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, "We can't beat her to unconsciousness"

"But that's the…" she started to say.

"We have to keep practicing! How is she going to practice if she's passed out!" Emmett snapped.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't think of that!" she said.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask. "Bella! Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

I groaned and felt hands helping me sit up. I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's and Alice's worried ones. I spit blood, but it kept coming to my mouth from my nose.

"It's not broken" Alice said.

"Thanks" I said wiping the blood away.

"Here" she said taking my hands. She placed them together so they were cupped and put one of her hands over it. Suddenly my hands filled with water and I stared at her in awe. "My gift" she said, "I'm a daughter of Poseidon"

I used the water to clean my face, drying it with my shirt's hem.

"You two are siblings?" I asked.

"Half-brothers" Edward said getting up. "We share father"

"Oh" I said. Not knowing what to say about the information that Poseidon had affairs and people knew.

"Yeah, not everybody's parents are happily married" he said bitterly.

"You look so much like him when you decide to be a bitter jerk" Alice said with a smirk.

He glared at her, and I inched closer to her, because for a moment I thought he would attack her. He glared at me for a second then turned and walked away.

"Sorry about him. He can be an ass" Alice said.

"It's okay" I mumbled.

"I know my father must have been awful to you, and Edward wasn't much better, since you're taking his position, but… Can I help you? Training?"

"What can you help me with?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good with the bow and arrow. And I can help you understand your gifts better"

"That would be nice. Thank you"

"I'm sorry" Rose said, "So sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

"It's fine" I cut her off and smiled. "Just don't try to put me into coma next time"

"Next time?"

"Aren't you going to help us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" she said

"Then tomorrow we'll fight again" I said, "For now… Can we eat? I'm starving!"

"That makes two of us" Emmett said.

"Three" Alice said and smiled, "Let's go to my place"

We walked there talking. Rose explained to me that she was heir of Artemis, her father was Hephaestus. A one time thing he had with her mother, just to piss off Aphrodite, his wife, who had an affair.

"With my brother, Ares, right?" I asked remembering reading it somewhere.

"No" they laughed.

"Poseidon" Alice said and smiled. "My mom is Aphrodite"

"So, you're…"

"I was born from her affair with Poseidon" Alice confirmed. "Hestia hates me almost as much as Hephaestus. Although, he acts fatherly sometimes. Mostly when I'm with Rose"

"Must be nice having Aphrodite as mom" I said.

"It has its pros and cons" she grinned and turned to enter a house. "Sweet home"

The house on the outside was old, clearly a construction of the time of Ancient Greece, very simple, white, remembered me of photos of touristic magazines with articles about Greek villages and movies like Troy. But when we entered it was totally modern. It was exactly like an apartment in New York. The whole house was painted in shades of pinkish-red and blue. Perfect for a daughter of Aphrodite with Poseidon. Emmett and Rose sat in the living room, settling for some romantic time, while Alice and I went to the kitchen to cook something.

"It's kinda my fault" she whispered as she searched through her fridge. "With me living here, and my mom always visiting, this house is a nest for lovebirds. Any couple that comes decided to get romantic. In my mom's house can be worse"

"It's nice" I said hearing Rose's giggle.

"Sorry about Edward" she said suddenly , "He isn't always like that. He's pressured about the position. His life revolves around that. So, he's a little moody about you. I'm sure he'll apologize soon and start treating you better"

"That's okay" I said. "I don't blame him. His whole life he was first in line to be King, and suddenly a girl that knows nothing is in the way. It's understandable"

"You have such a good heart" she said staring at me. "I wonder…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"What?"

"I have… bad feeling about the future" she said while cutting tomatoes. "I'm not a prophet, but my being senses when something isn't right. Our future is dark, cold, Bella"

"I'm in danger… in the test?" I asked

"It's not just you. All of us are in risk" she mumbled. "I feel times of great violence, and I wonder how such a good heart will be capable of overcome it"

"Me?"

"Maybe that's it. Your kindness, your sweetness, your goodness is what will save us"

"Me?" I asked again, disbelieving.

"Bella if you didn't notice, most people in this society are bitter. The Gods made too much mess between themselves and everyone suffers with it"

"Alice… What are you saying?" I asked frowning.

"Forget it" she smiled, "I was just being creepy, sorry"

"You weren't…" she arched an eyebrow clearly knowing I would lie, I sighed and nodded with a smile. "It's okay"

We cooked talking to get to know each other better. It felt like we've been friends forever. It was so different from what I was used to, people avoiding me. We all sat in the table and ate while listening to Emmett narrating his fights, well, his favorites, because he had a lot.

"So, Ares is helping you too?" Rose asked when Emmett finished.

"Yes, he tried to teach me to fence but lost his patience" I said.

"Jasper will be back later. I bet my gold on it" Emmett said.

"Jasper?" Alice asked shakily.

"It's the name he's using recently" Emmett said, "Last time was Theo, I think"

I watched as Alice went pale and took the glass of water shakily.

"So, Ares is Jasper" Alice mumbled. "How is… I mean, it's good you have your brother helping you, Bella"

"Yes, well, he can be a pain in the ass" I grumbled.

"My brother too" she chuckled.

"So, what's in the test?" Rose asked, "Do you know?"

"No, but she'll have to be good in everything" Emmett said, "Poseidon won't make anything easier for her"

"Well, but we do know what's Poseidon's standard" Alice said. "He can't do anything that Edward wouldn't pass. So, she just has to be as good as him"

"That's not so easy, Alice" Rose said. "Edward's been trained since he was old enough to understand what a sword is. She only has a month to learn"

"Yes, but she will learn from the best" Alice said smiling, "We'll help her. She's a princess, she'll be fine"

"I'm a what?" I squeaked.

"Princess. Your dad is the King…"

"I never saw that way" I mumbled. "I'm not sure I like the title of princess"

"Anyway, we should continue with practice" Emmett said.

"Have you taught her mythology?" Alice asked.

"No" he said

"She'll have to know creatures she might face in the test" Rose said.

"Great. I'll begin with that" Alice said going to a book shelf in the living room. "And you two lovebirds can take care of the dishes"

"You don't have a dishwasher" Rose said confused.

"I do not. Heard of using your hands, water, soap and a sponge?" Alice smirked.

The look of horror in Rose's face and distress on Emmett's was priceless and I burst laughing. The two took the dishes as Alice sat beside me with a few books and start explaining about mythological creatures. What surprised me the most was the Pegasus. It was not so difficult to believe and I wouldn't have to face it in the test, since it wasn't dangerous. But surprised me because Alice had one in her backyard. She said they were created by Poseidon, so he gave her one. Hers was names Bluebottle.

"As the insect?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"It has blue eyes, flies and… What a bottle carries? Water! We control water! It's perfect!" was her argument.

"It's different" I mumbled.

"I was three years old. Give us a break" she said patting the horse's head. "Come close, she doesn't bite!"she smirked, "Only if you're made of apple"

I smiled and walked closer, reaching a hand. He sniffed my hand and then lowered his head. I caressed from between his ears, down his long neck, looking at his glowing white fur. I touched his wing carefully in awe at the bluish-white feathers. Bluebottle was truly beautiful. I almost jumped when I felt his hot breath in my neck. I stepped back and looked in his blue eyes, he was looking back and it made me smile.

"She likes you" Alice said surprised. "She isn't that welcoming normally"

"She?" I asked. "It's a girl" I whispered in awe.

"Yes, or the little pink bow in its tail would be weird" Alice laughed making me laugh too.

We spent the rest of the day in Alice's house, they taught me about mythological creatures, what they did, how to fight them… And oddly, I felt normal while talking of hydras, dogs with three heads, dragons… I was normal now that I lived in an abnormal world.


	6. Chapter 6

**To live without evil belongs only to the gods.****  
><strong>**Sophocles**

* * *

><p>I barely saw my parents anymore. The little time I was home, they were normally out. Alice said it's normal, she barely saw her mom either. We made a schedule. Alice would use two days of the week, one to teach me mythology, history and such, the other for us to practice with the bow and arrow. I was surprisingly good with it, a natural, they said. Emmett used two days to teach me to wrestle. Jasper two days too, one for fencing, and another with my gift. He came back the next day after our first practice, he didn't say anything, just gave me a sword and started giving me instructions. My seventh day practicing was spent with Rose, being the heir of Artemis, Goddess of the wild things, she was good with animals, and helped me learn to ride a horse. It took some time to lose the fear of falling off it, but after that I was good.<p>

"Great!" Rose said as I stopped the horse in front of her and jumped off its back. "It's incredible how easily the horse was taken with you. They are not this calm, loyal, easy at the first time"

"Natural talent, then" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Edward walking to us. He had a friendly smile, showing he came in peace. Oddly, when he got closer to me the horse huffed and blocked his way. Protecting me.

"See!" Rose said in awe.

"Shh" I whispered in the horse's ear, seeing he was in distress. "It's okay" I whispered running my hand down his neck.

The horse relaxed, got out of Edward's way and went to Rose.

"I'll take him for some water" Rose said, "See you later?"

"Yeah" I said.

She nodded and jumped on the horse, and they got out of the field. I turned to Edward, while swallowing hard.

"You're afraid of me" he stated.

"Not afraid. Just nervous" I mumbled blushing.

"I know I was a… jerk last time we met, and I'm sorry" he said, "I don't like new people, strangers. But seeing my friends so taken by you, I reconsidered"

"Oh. Ahn, thanks?"

"Alice was right. I have nothing against you. My anger came from my father. I shouldn't let him influence me so much"

"It's alright. I get it. I'm the intruder, who came to take your dream position"

"Not my dream position" he mumbled. "It's what my father wants for me"

I smiled weakly and nodded, understanding what he meant. My parents weren't forcing me to do this, but I didn't have much choice. He smiled back and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly a nervousness trigged action. We stood in silence for a moment until I sighed.

"Ahn, I should go. Rose's practice with me didn't last as much time as we thought, so I shouldn't waste the time saved. I should find something to practice on"

"Okay" he mumbled.

"Bye" I said walking backwards.

"Bye" he said.

I turned and continued walking taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Alice is right!" he yelled suddenly.

I stopped and turned to him.

"She usually is, but… About what?"

"I'm your standard" he said walking to me. "My father can't do anything I wouldn't pass"

"Yes, she said that. I just need to be as good as you are" I said rolling my eyes, "Impossible"

"It's not"

"I have less than a month" I argued. "There isn't time. While other pretend they are training me to win the test, I'm realist. I can't win. I'm practicing to at least survive it"

"Bella…" he swallowed hard. "You have to win. The test… Is for real, it's win and live, or lose and die"

"I guess I'll at least die trying" I said smiling weakly.

"Let me help you. You can win. I've seen you practicing. You're brave, strong, fast… You've got what's needed. You just have to know how to use it. I can teach you. Who would be a better teacher than the standard for the test?" he said with a weak smile.

"You want to help me?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes!"

"And your position? Your father?"

"Screw it" he shrugged.

I stared at him confused. Could anyone get more perfect? I smiled at him and without thinking hugged him. He stumbled back a little, surprised with the gesture, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you" I said pulling back.

"You're welcome" he said clearing his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "So, when do you want to practice?"

"I have dinner with the others, at your sister's place. You should come and we can find some time in the schedule"

"Alright"

"Okay" I said and the awkward silence was back. "So… I'm going to practice"

"What?"

"Ahn, I'm going to see if I have success with my gifts. When I practiced with Jasper I didn't"

"Can I help?" he asked, almost hopeful.

"Ahn, maybe?"

"Okay, where do you want to practice?"

"Here, it's fine"

"Okay, so your gift is…?"

"I can conjure electricity" I said, "I mean, I did it once and it was an accident"

"What were you doing at the time?" he asked making me blush tomato red. He raised an eyebrow clearly getting curious about my reaction.

"Ahn, being kissed" I said quietly.

"You were kissing someone and you conjured electricity?" he asked frowning.

"No! I mean yes. I-I… We were in his couch, and he was… entertained, and I wanted to stop, so I tried to push him away. I broke a couple bones and electrocuted him"

"He was entertained while you wanted to stop?" he asked kinda angrily.

I thought of how what I said sounded and shook my head quickly.

"He wasn't raping me!" I said blushing, "I just decided to stop" I mumbled.

"And he didn't" he said and snorted. "Charming"

"It's fine"

"Yeah, fine" he said sarcastically. "What were you feeling when you conjured?"

"I was annoyed, pissed off, and a little scared" I said quietly.

"Okay, let's see if I can make you feel like that" he said

First thing that went through my mind was an image of Edward doing to me what Jimmy did that afternoon. Second, I wouldn't find a will to stop him like I did Jimmy. Third, _what the hell was I thinking? When I became such a pervert?_

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You went blank for a second there. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah" I said blushing. "Just thinking. How are you going to make me feel like that?"

A little voice in my head was begging him to say we had to find a couch. I told the little voice to shut up and shook my head trying to think clearly.

"Let's see if I can annoy you enough" he said.

"How are you…?"

I was cut off as I was hit with water in my face. I wiped it from my eyes and stared at him.

"What the hell…"

I was cut off again as a ball of water hit me in the face again. I glared at him and looked down at my clothes, totally wet.

"I'll have to change before dinner now!" I complained.

"Too bad" he smirked.

"Couldn't you find another way to annoy me?" I asked, already annoyed.

"This is the funniest" he said.

I glared at him and suddenly another ball of water came in my direction. I dodged it and it hit the ground. Another ball came and I dodged, walking away from Edward.

"Stop" I said.

"No" he said calmly, smile still in place.

Two balls hit me and I had to spit out water. I felt like I had drowned. I saw another ball coming and I ran.

"Nice. Run like a coward" he teased.

I got a shield that was left in the corner of the field against a wall, and turned. The water splashed against the silver. I smirked at Edward, lowering my shield. He smirked back and pointed up, to the sky. I looked up and water fell like I was under a waterfall. I covered myself with the shield and glared at him again.

"That's it!" I snapped. "The only thing you're doing is getting me wet!"

"Always had this effect on women" he said smugly.

I knew he was teasing but it annoyed the hell out of me. I could feel it. The electrons in the air, all coming on my way, I felt my skin get goosebumps as electricity coursed through me, to my hands. I smirked at Edward, raised my hand in his direction and to our surprise a ball of blue energy went on his way.

"Shit" he mumbled. He attacked the ball with one of his, but all it did was create a small explosion of electricity in the air making him fall back.

"Water and electricity, you can't mix it" I mumbled remembering one of my physics teachers saying that.

Before I got happier, Edward threw a ball of water at me. I glared at him, and felt sparks on my body. I looked down and the mix of water and electricity on me made little sparks, but it didn't hurt me. I smirked at Edward and threw another ball of electricity on him. This ball was yellow, sparkly, and made a low buzzing sound. He jumped back and it hit the ground, making a small hole.

"Keep going!" he said.

I threw another and he dodged. It was kinda fun. I kept throwing balls of energy on him and he kept dodging, eventually running and grabbing a shield. I threw two balls at him at the same time. One he dodged, the other hit the shield. But his shield was made of cooper, and it conducted the electricity to his body. With a yell of pain, Edward flew backwards against a wall and fell on the ground.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

I ran to him and kneeled on the ground. He laid flat on his back, his eyes closed and his nose bleeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought the shield would protect you! Oh, sorry! Are you alright? Should I call someone?"

"Calm down" he whimpered. "I fell… buzzing"

I looked down at his arm and I could almost feel the energy coursing through him.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

He nodded weakly. I took his hand and squeezed it. I could feel the energy in him coming down his arm and passing through his hand to me, I was draining the energy. I let go of his hand after a minute and he opened his eyes. The blue in them was getting darker, until a point I couldn't see blue in the green.

"The buzzing is gone" he said in awe.

"I… sucked the energy out of you" I said.

"I feel tired though" he mumbled.

"You should rest, I think" I said.

He nodded, and with my help he sat up. He blinked a couple times, and wiped the blood coming from his nose with his hand.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing? You got control of your gifts!" he said tiredly but happily.

"I didn't have to hurt you"

"Part of the fun" he said.

"It's not funny, Edward! You're hurt!" I snapped.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm happy I could help"

I sighed and helped him up. He was weak, not tired. He was swaying on his feet, so I wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped his arm around my shoulders, so I could support him.

"I can walk" he protested.

"You can't. I hurt you, I'll help you" I said. "Now, let's go"

We walked in silence, getting a few looked from people in the street. He was kinda heavy, but I didn't have problems supporting him. Lately, I was stronger, faster, so it wasn't a problem. When we got to Alice's house, I knowcked on the door quickly, and wrapped my arm around him again. He leaned in me, and I felt him breathing in my hair.

"Did you… just smelled me?" I asked smirking.

"Maybe" he said smiling lazily at me. "Honey, strawberry and… rain"

"Ahn, thanks?" I mumbled blushing. Thankfully, Alice opened the door then, her eyes getting wide with the sight.

"Hey" I said awkwardly.

She opened the door wider and let us in. I walked to the living room, still supporting Edward, and Emmett snapped from his seat to help me sit Edward in the loveseat.

"What happened?" Rose asked alarmed.

"We were training" I said taking a cloth from Alice and cleaning the blood from Edward's face. "He annoyed me"

"On purpose" he said weakly.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"I finally got control of my powers" I said.

"With his help?" Emmett asked and chuckled, "Your brother will love to hear about this. That the son of Poseidon was able to help you and he wasn't"

"You can control your gift now?" Alice asked happily.

"Yeah, so we started attacking each other" I said. "He used a shield against my attack"

"Dumbass" Alice said pulling Edward's hair lightly. "Metal against electricity? What were you thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking" he mumbled.

"I had to suck the energy out of him. He said he was buzzing" I said. "Now he's weak"

"Of course, you sucked my energy"

"I sucked the electricity out of you. Not _your_ energy"

"Edward's got a good point. What kid of energy do you control?" Rose mused, "Just electric?"

"I think so" I said.

"Maybe it isn't. And you did suck his vital energy" Alice said.

"But he'll be fine, right?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes, I'll get him some food and with rest he'll be fine" she said going to the kitchen.

Emmett and Rose sat on the couch talking quietly to each other and I sat with Edward in the loveseat. I wiped sweat from his forehead and he sighed.

"Sorry" I said.

"Stop apologizing!' he said smiling weakly at me. "I'm happy I could help"

"You're hurt" I said. "My gift always hurt people"

"It's not intentional. You'll learn to control it" he said squeezing my knee. "And I'll learn to protect myself from it"

I chuckled weakly and leaned back. I saw Alice watching us with a smile and it made me blush.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Ares, he uses the name of Jasper now" Emmett explained with a shrug. "I don't know. Probably with some girl. I invited, but he must have found something better to do… Or_ someone_"

Alice blushed and turned to prepare something in the kitchen.

"Want some help, Alice?" I asked getting up.

She didn't answer and I went there to see if everything was okay. She had her back to me and was playing with grapes. I touched her shoulder and she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She touched a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Last month there was a festival. Edward and I went. But he was with friends so I decided to enjoy alone" she whispered. "I met this wonderful guy, handsome, smart, sweet… Perfect. The next morning he was gone"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said rubbing her back.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I knew what I was doing. I wouldn't give myself to someone who isn't truly perfect for me" she said, the tears running down her cheeks. "I fell for him. And I though he fell for me too. I would know, right! Being daughter of Aphrodite"

"What happened?"

"He disappeared. I never saw him again" she said and a sob escaped. "He had said his name was Jasper. At the time I just thought it was a different name"

My eyes got wide as she told me how he physically was.

"It was your brother, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Ahn, physically, appears so" I mumbled. "But he isn't sweet, caring, gentle as you say"

"What do I do?" she asked.

"I really don't know" I mumbled, "Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"No!" she said quickly, "No. He left. It's clear he didn't want anything else"

"Alice, maybe…" I stopped myself. I didn't know my brother that well to give her hopes. The way Emmett said he must be with a girl made me think it was common for him. Maybe that's it, he was a player. I wouldn't give her hopes if I didn't know if it was possible.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine" she said wiping her tears away. "Just don't tell anyone. Especially not Edward. He can be overprotective sometimes"

"Okay, I won't" I said.

She gave me a weak smile and hand me a plate with fruits and she got other with cheese. We went to the living room and I sat next to Edward again. Alice went back to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"Everything okay?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah" I lied getting a grape.

"I'm her half-brother. Half the times I know what she's thinking or feeling"

I looked at him, pleading with my eyes that he left it alone. He sighed and nodded giving me a small smile.

"You're a good friend" he said.

"You too. Letting friends hurt you…" I said.

"Oh, you think it was for free? No. You owe me" he smirked.

"I already owe Emmett one. Soon, I'll be stuck with debts" I said smiling.

"Believe me, your payment to me won't be even remotely like the payment for your cousin" he said smirking and winked at me.

I blushed furiously and could feel the energy coursing through me.

"Did you… just hit on me?" I asked kinda amused, completely nervous.

"Hm. I guess I did" he mused.

"You smell me, hit on me… What am I going to do with you?" I asked amused.

"I have a few ideas" he said mischievously.

"You are a very dirty minded, with second intentions friend then?" I asked.

"His nature" Alice said startling me. "He always was a lady killer" she said with a smirk making me blush. "But don't worry, he can be loyal to one woman" she guaranteed.

"We still have to see if that theory of yours is true, Alice" Rose joked making Edward glare at her. "I think he'll always be a lady killer. He can't help it, can't stop it"

"Just… Don't kill my cousin, _lady killer_" Emmett said menacingly.

"Please, God, kill me now" I mumbled blushing, totally embarrassed.

"Which God?" they all asked and laughed. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and threw grapes on them, letting them make fun of me. What could I do? I loved them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods.****  
><strong>**Plato**

* * *

><p>I got home so tired, all I wanted was to go to bed and sleep for days. But I was sweaty and dirty, so I went to take a shower. I had spent the day fighting with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was taking easy on me, but his easy and my easy weren't exactly the same. It was between but it was still deadly, and extremely tiring. Alice never talked about him again though when he was mentioned she got quiet. They never met, Alice made sure the time she spent with me my brother wouldn't be present. Conjuring electricity was getting easier, Edward was helping me, thankfully without annoying me and getting me all wet. Emmett and Jasper scheduled a practice for us to test my gift in combat situations for next week. Rose was teaching me how to ride a Pegasus, Alice was borrowing hers. Bluebottle was nice, she liked me but was stubborn and wouldn't answer to my commands sometimes. Rose explained that that's the biggest difference between Pegasus and a horse, besides they can fly. Horses would be loyal to anyone who was gentle and had a treat, especially carrots. But a Pegasus was extremely loyal to his owner, he could be used by other person, if the owner allowed, but wouldn't be loyal, or answer to the person completely. I relaxed under the warm water, washing my hair, and scrubbing my skin clean, careful with the healing scratches. Being a goddess had its advantages. I healed faster. It was useful since I got a lot of scratches and cuts every day. I got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked to the room, drying my hair with another towel, and screeched when I saw a man sitting in my bed. I grabbed my sword from the corner I left earlier when I got home and kept my eyes on the stranger. He had black hair, and was buffed, tall. He wore a black T-shirt that clung to his muscles, and light jeans. His skin was tanned and smooth. Too perfect for a man, he couldn't pass as a normal human. Not that I was expecting him to be one, humans didn't live between us.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I came in peace, Isabella. Take it easy" he said standing up, still with his back on me.

Though I knew I shoulder trust his words, he could be lying, I lowered my sword and relaxed slightly. He turned to me and I was in awe with his face. Pinkish soft lips, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and deep brown eyes that seemed to burn on me. He smirked, his perfect white teeth surprising me, and I saw a glint of red in his eyes for a moment.

"Isabella…" he said. My name sounded like a reverence in his lips. Like I was awing him, like he was a mere human and talking about a goddess.

"W-Who are you?" I asked breathlessly. _Why was I like this?_

"I'm Eros" he said softly. He walked to me taking my hand and peppering my knuckles with light kisses making me giggle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my princess"

"The pleasure is mine" I giggled.

"We should have been introduces before. All the time I had without knowing you feels like a waste. I believe my life will be incredibly more interesting now, with you. I can see you'll bring joy to my silly life"

"Oh, my" I whispered dumbly. This man was… dazzling. Totally dangerous with his charm.

"Eros!"

I turned to see Alice at the door, her hands in fists on her hips and glaring. I wondered why she was so mad.

"I brought you to help, not to play your little games!" she said.

"I'm just introducing myself to your lovely friend, Alice" he said with a grin that made me swoon.

"You can't do that!" Alice snapped.

"Why not?" he asked, "Is she committed with someone?"

"No, but…"

"Then I don't see why not. I might have found the woman of my dreams" he said staring into my eyes.

"Oh, God" I breathed.

"Which one, my princess?" he asked.

"You" I whispered.

"For goodness' sake!" Alice grumbled, "Let her go so she can get dressed and we can take her out of here"

"I can take her undressed. I wouldn't mind" he said mischievously and winked at me, making me giggle again.

I felt Alice grab my arm and drag me away from him. I kinda got mad with her for this. She pushed me into my closet and closed the doors behind her. She grabbed clothes and threw them at me. I put on the jeans shorts, black tank top, and dark brown leather jacket. She gave me brown combat boots and sighed.

"Bella, take that dreamy look off your face now, please" she said.

"Who is he?" I asked, ignoring her request, knowing I wouldn't be capable to do what she asked.

"Eros. My half-brother. Son of Aphrodite"

"He's… great" I mumbled dreamily.

"Bella, he's got my mom's gift. He can control your romantic, lustful feelings. Don't fall for him, please. Fight it. It's not real" she begged.

"Okay" I mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Okay" she sighed defeated, "You're going to stay at my place"

"Why?" I frowned.

"Your parents and Emmett got you more time for the test, but the Gods can't help you anymore. You can't talk to your parents so they requested you to move somewhere else"

"I can't talk to them until the test?" I gasped, "Can I at least say bye?"

"No. If you say a word to them or even see them, your time is up and you'll have to take the test immediately"

"Why didn't anyone tell me they would try to get me more time?"

"They didn't want to give you hope in case they didn't get it" she said and smiled weakly. "We'll have fun. And it's just three and a half weeks to the test. You'll see them then"

"If I survive" I said. "If I die…"

"You won't. You'll be okay" she said sternly.

I nodded weakly and with her help packed everything I might need until I the test. When we got out Eros came and got the bags from me with a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but blush and smile back. Alice stayed quiet the whole way to her house, as she walked ahead me and Eros. He was so sweet and funny. He talked about him, flirted with me and even told me funny stories about Alice's childhood.

"I would never guess Alice was a push-over, over-weight child" I said and she groaned. "That's so cute"

"There was one time, she and Edward were fighting and he pushed her to the ground. I went to them and scolded him for pushing my little sister" he said with a sad smile. "He smirked at me and said she was his little sister too and he could do whatever he wanted. I was going to scold him again, when Alice defended me by pushing me away. Well, trying to"

"Oh, that's so… sad. So, Edward was manipulative since childhood?" I asked frowning.

Alice stopped turned and glared at us.

"Edward is not manipulative! He's a great person!"

"She always was protective of him. Even if he didn't want to, or needed it" Eros said sadly shrugging.

"_You_ are manipulative! Trying to make her think he's awful" Alice sneered.

"Alice!" I snapped. "I'm not being manipulated! Eros is your brother too, why can't you respect him? It's awful you have preference for Edward"

"Right. Not manipulated" she mumbled sarcastically turning away and continued walking.

"She always liked him more" Eros said shrugging.

"I'm sorry" I said taking his hand and squeezing it.

He smiled, squeezed my hand back and we continued walking hand in hand to Alice's house.

Eros and I were sitting in Alice's living room the next day while she cooked something for lunch, I think. I heard the doorbell but decided to stay in my place and let Alice get it. Eros smiled and kissed my knuckles, making me giggle again. I was really giggly around him. I heard Alice talking to someone and entering the living room, but I didn't look away from his hypnotizing eyes.

"Since when Bella…" someone started to say. I recognized as Rose.

"Hey, Rose" I said smiling at her.

She looked between me and Eros then looked at Alice. Alice glared at Eros and shrugged. Eros kissed the inside of my wrist while playing with fingers, bringing my attention back to him. I smiled at him and played with my hair. Alice went back to the kitchen with Rose following her and talking in hushed tones.

"Isabella, my princess" Eros breathed, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be lovely" I whispered.

"But, she can't" Rose interrupted sitting on my other side. "She has practice"

"Oh, right!" I mumbled sadly. "Where's Emmett?"

"He can't see you. Or any of us" Rose said.

"Why?" I asked my head snapping to her.

"Gods can't give you advice"

"But… He's just an heir" I said frowning.

"He didn't tell you?"she asked confused, "He's the God of the Sun"

"No. He's heir of Apollo, God of the Sun"

"Apollo died in the war" Eros said. "Emmett was three at the time, I think"

"Oh my! I didn't know!" I gasped.

"He doesn't like to talk about it" Rose said smiling sadly.

"Anyway… I can help her with practice. I can teach her anything Emmett could" Eros said.

"He was teaching me to wrestle" I said smiling. "I would love your help!"

"Great. We'll go after lunch" he said.

I tried to punch Eros but he held my fist and pulled me closer. It bothered me that he didn't have problems fighting me, while I was sweaty and breathing heavy. I groaned and unsuccessfully tried to pull away from him. He smiled at me and I almost smiled back.

"Come on, Bella!" Rose yelled.

I tried to push Eros, tackled him but he just let me go, wrapping his arms around my waist and effectively enabling me to attack.

"I like this way better" he whispered in my ear and kissed my earlobe. I sighed, giving up, and rested one hand against his bare chest and wrapped my other arm around his neck.

"I give up" I said quietly. "Let's rest"

"Hmm" he hummed in agreement while giving my neck butterfly kisses, making me shiver.

Suddenly he spun us around and dropped to the ground, falling on his back with me on top of him. I giggled and he kissed my nose.

"Hey" he said softly with a smirk.

"Hi" I breathed.

"My princess, can I kiss your beautiful, soft, tempting lips?"

I blushed tomato red and shivered again. This man was becoming my official undoing to a love sick pathetic teenager. Before I could answer though a voice made me look up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward asked angrily.

"Hi" I said.

"Edward" Rose said warningly.

"Shouldn't you be training?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"We were" I said.

"I won. And I was asking for my reward" Eros said and I smiled at him.

Suddenly I was yanked from his arms, and I yelped because the grip on my arm was painful. Edward pushed me behind him and glared at Eros who was up and toe-to-toe with Edward. Words weren't necessary; the tension in the silence was enough. Rose and Alice ran to us, Alice pulled me away from Edward's grip and Rose stood between the two men.

"We don't have time for this shit" Rose said. "Now we need to continued teaching Bella to fight"

"A demonstration might be good" Eros said. "What do you think, son of Poseidon?"

"I'm in" Edward growled.

Eros smirked and in a blur they were attacking each other. Rose screeched as she almost got caught in the middle. She came to our side and we watched as they rolled in the ground punching, kicking, pushing and pulling. After just a couple minutes I watched n horror as blood dripped from Edward's lip and a cut in his forehead, and Eros' nose and mouth.

"I think they demonstrated enough" I said.

"I don't think this is a demonstration or practice" Alice said fearful.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Eros straddled Edward's waist and started punching his face nonstop. Edward pushed him off and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the ribs. I ran to the bag with my equipment and pulled two swords.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing!" Rose asked trying to grab my arm to stop me from coming closer to the men. I pulled away from her hand, as Eros started punching Edward, Edward barely had strength to keep fighting, I could see. I touched the blade softly to Eros' throat and he froze.

"Stop!" I ordered

He stood up, stepping away from Edward. Edward stood up and I could see he wanted to attack Eros again, so I pointed the other sword to his chest, separating them.

"Enough" I said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

"It seems, Eddie is jealous, princess" Eros said and spit blood grimacing.

Edward stepped forward ready to hit Eros, but I turned to him and glared.

"Enough!" I yelled. "Stop teasing, provoking him, Eros. And stop being stupid and letting him get to you, Edward"

"Go home and clean yourself, Eros" Alice said. "Don't come back until you actually have good intentions"

Eros sighed and walked to me, his eyes on Edward.

"I won't demand that kiss you owe me now" he said wiping the blood from his lips. "But I won't forget it, my beautiful princess"

He kissed my cheek and I felt Edward step closer.

"Leave" Edward said through gritted teeth.

Eros smirked and walked away. I lowered the swords with a sigh.

"Bella…" Edward started taking a step to me. I pulled the sword up to his throat to stop him from coming any closer.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"What's _your_ problem! You should be training to the test. Not fooling around with him!" he snapped.

"We were training!"

"I saw" he said sarcastically.

"So what if I was fooling around instead of training for my test! What's that to you? It's not your problem!"

"Bella!" Alice snapped.

"Excuse me for caring! My deepest apologies!" Edward snapped and turned away walking away.

"What?" I asked and shook my head. "Edward!" I called but he didn't look back or stopped.

"Can this get more fucked up?" Rose murmured.

"Edward!" I yelled running to him. Suddenly it was starting to rain. Pour, really, and I was drenched when I reached him. "Stop" I pleaded.

He did and I stopped in front of him. He had his eyes closed and a frown.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly just loud enough for him to hear me over the rain.

"What?" he said opening his eyes.

"What did you say? After I snapped at you that it wasn't your problem…"

"I said I care, alright!" he snapped. "Because it doesn't matter I shouldn't, I do! _I care_! I care if you'll be skilled enough for the test! I care if you will survive! I care if you are fooling around with a womanizing jerk! I care for you, dammit!" he yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**There is in general good reason to suppose that in several respects the gods could all benefit from instruction by us human beings. We humans are more humane.****  
><strong>**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

><p>He walked away from me. He said he cared and just walked away from me. What was his problem? You can't do that shit to people. Of course, I should have said something. I was surprised, so I just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. And then he lost his patience, huffed, and walked away from me. He didn't come back. Didn't come to talk, didn't come to help with training… He didn't come back.<p>

"Focus, Bella" Jasper snapped.

I blinked twice and then raised my shield defending myself from his attacks, and attacked him. As always useless. I could never win. After almost an hour I sighed, dropped the shield, the sword, and sat on the ground, wiping the blood running down my arm from a cut I got. Jasper sighed, and sat beside me, his knees bent, his elbows resting on it.

"I am so tired" I mumbled.

"I understand" he said.

"Sometimes I think of giving up. Not doing this anymore, the test…"

"You can't"

"I know"

"Dad needs you" he said. "I gave up; he can't not have an heir"

"I won't give up" I said and closed my eyes, "Even though this seems a waste of time. I can't even win on a wrestling match… I can't survive the test, Jasper. I was thinking… Can't you claim the position as heir…? You are perfect for it…"

"No" he said and hugged me, I cried silently on his shoulder. "My little sister will be the heir, a great one"

"Jasper, I won't…"

"You will. You will be just fine" he said. "I won't let anything happen to you"

* * *

><p>"I was thinking" Alice said as we got to the Arena to practice with the bow and arrow. "I was reading the legends, and history books, and it clicked"<p>

"Get to the point, Alice" I deadpanned.

"Zeus has the lightening bolt. And you too! So, what if you could pass the electricity to the arrows! It would be awesome against an enemy"

"Like Green Arrow!" I said smiling.

"Who?" she frowned.

"It's a comic books character. He uses the bow and arrow…" I trailed off as she seemed more confused. "Forget it"

"Alright, so maybe we could do that" she said happily.

"Ahn…" I said eyeing the bow. "No. The bow and arrow are of wood. Wood doesn't conduct energy"

"We would have to get your own bow and arrow, of… Silver!" she said still happy.

"Do we have time for that, and still practice with it?" I arched and eyebrow. "We just have two weeks"

"Ares must have friends that can do it really fast" she said uncertain.

"Alright, I'll talk to him"

"We need to get you armor" she mused. "If you have a bow and arrow, so could the enemy, and you can't depend on the shield…"

"Alice, I don't think I can wear armor" I said quietly. "Normally, gods or their heirs fight without it"

"But… If…"

"If" I mumbled and smiled at her, "Let's practice"

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Edward?" I asked Alice during dinner.<p>

Rose and Alice stopped eating, and looked at each other. Rose looked down her plate, suddenly very interested in the chicken. Alice sighed and shook her head, not giving me a verbal answer.

"The test is in less than a week" I said. "I thought he would… reappear" I mumbled. "I wanted to fight against him, see if I am at least almost as good as him"

"You don't have to test your abilities, Bella" Rose said, "You'll do great in the test"

"Thanks, Rose" I said smiling weakly, "Alice? Do you think he'll show up before the test?"

"Yeah, he might" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep, I should've known. I sat up in the bed, hugging my knees to my chest, and breathing heavy. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I got up, put the clothes I left aside in a chair, boots, and went downstairs quietly. I got a couple apples in the kitchen and went to the small backyard.<p>

"Bluebottle" I called in a whisper.

She was lying in the middle of the grass, but as soon as I called, she got up, and trotted to me. I smiled at her, and patted her neck.

"Here" I extended the apple and she took it. "Good girl. Do you know how to get to him?" She stared into my eyes while chewing the fruit. "I really need you to take me there. Please" I mumbled.

She pushed her face against mine, and I smiled at her. I got on her back, and held tight to her neck as she rounded the small garden and flew. It didn't take her long to get where I needed. It was a house, almost in the woods. It had a huge backyard, and in the middle there was another Pegasus, but it was all black. Bluebottle landed close to him, and I jumped off her back. I walked quietly to the other Pegasus, and it watched my every move. I extended my hand for him to sniff, and he did, and then licked my whole forearm. I giggled and caressed the top of his head. I walked to the house's back door and knocked softly. I waited and waited, but the house was silent. I knocked again, harder, but still no one answered. And no one would. I thought where he might have gone at this time of the night. Soon it would be dawn… I sat in the porch, I would wait. I watched both Pegasus playing with each other, and smiled. The black Pegasus looked at me, and walked to the porch's steps, and laid down, he would make me company.

I woke up to Bluebottle licking my face. I looked around and realized I fell asleep, sitting against the Pegasus back. I quickly got up, and looked at the house. I looked at the sky, the sun almost high, the test was soon. I ran to the door and knocked several times but no one answered. I cursed and ran to Bluebottle. But the black Pegasus bit my jacket's hood, pulling me back.

"No, no, no" I said pulling away from him. "Sorry, buddy. I have to go. See you later, I hope"

I patted his neck, and ran to Bluebottle. She flew fast and when we got back to Alice's house, Rose, Jasper and Alice came from the house looking desperate.

"Where were you!" Rose asked.

"What the hell!" Jasper snapped.

"We thought you ran away!" Alice said hugging me tight.

"No, I just went for a ride" I mumbled.

"We've been looking for you since dawn!" Jasper snapped.

"Sorry. I'm here now" I shrugged.

I looked between him and Alice, but they seemed worried, with me. Apparently their problems weren't the most important right now. Rose pulled me to the house, and Jasper and Alice followed. Alice got my equipment, and Jasper pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Dad and mom sent this" he said opening.

It was a silver chain necklace, with two gold lightening bolts. I smiled, and Jasper helped me put it on.

"And this is from me" Alice said.

Alice brought a large wooden box. I opened, and it had wood and gold bow, with several gold arrows. I smiled at her, and hugged her.

"We have to go" Rose said quietly.

I nodded, and Alice gave me a leather small backpack, the strap crossing my chest, and it had the bow and arrows she gave me, and also common arrows. I got my sword and Rose extended a shield I didn't recognize to me.

"It's Emmett's" she said. "He left it with me; I guessed it was for you"

I smiled at her, and took the shield, putting my sword in the internal sheath on the inside of the shield. We got out of Alice's house, and I stopped. There weren't many people in the street, but the ones that were there, were staring at me. I sighed, and continued walking with my friends to the Arena. We were told we would have to go there. I still didn't know if the test was there, or if I would be sent somewhere. The closer we got to the Arena, there were more people, they opened path for us, and would talk in hushed tones. When we got to the inside of the Arena, the noise was louder, and when we got to the field I could see why. The bleachers were full. I looked around, taking deep breaths to calm down, and saw my mom and dad. Close to them were Poseidon, Hades and other gods and goddesses that seemed important.

"Isabella?" a man in armor called.

"Yes"

"I have to escort you to the beginning of the test"

"Alright" I said. "Just a moment"

He nodded and left. Alice hugged me really tight again, and I tried not to cry.

"Stop being emotional, Alice" Rose said half-teasingly. "We'll see her later, and we'll celebrate for a whole week!" she said but I could see tears in her eyes.

Alice nodded in my shoulder and pulled back, wiping tears away and giving me a teary smile. I hugged Rose next.

"You better pass this shit, or I swear, I'll…"

"Kill me" I laughed weakly. "I know"

She pulled back and gave me a tinny nod. I looked at Jasper and smiled weakly.

"I still have to be the lying comforting brother, or can I tell you the truth?" he asked.

"You can tell me the truth" I said.

He pulled me to a hug and whispered in my ear. "You'll be alright. Even if I have to make sure of it"

"You can't help…"

"I really don't care. You'll be fine"

I nodded weakly in his chest, and pulled back. He pulled his sword from its sheath on his belt, and extended it to me.

"I want you to have it. For luck" he said with a weak smile.

"You said there isn't such a thing as luck. Only preparation" I smirked.

"Just take it" he rolled his eyes.

I smiled, and he gave me his belt with the sheath, and I put it on, so I could have one hand free.

"Okay" I breathed. "Thanks, for the help and… I… See you later" I said.

They nodded, and the man came back. He gave me a weak smile and we walked side by side to the middle of the field. He left me there, while Poseidon spoke about the test's objective. I looked around, searching for him. Would he leave me now? Wouldn't he even show up?

"Let the test begin" Poseidon announced.

I took deep breaths and looked around. The entrances to the field were being closed. No escapes. Just one remained open, so I focused on it. I heard a loud growl, animalistic, scaring. I saw the eyes first, glowing in the dark hallway. I swallowed hard and pulled Jasper's sword. It stepped into the field. A Cerberus. A fucking dog with three heads. Alice didn't warn me it would be three times bigger than me. I took a step to the right and it began to walk to me. When it was just a few feet from me, it attacked, the center head aiming to literally eat my head. I dodged, and sank the sword in the space between the center and right head. It took a step back, three heads growling, and a deep cut bleeding a lot, but it wasn't bothering him, so he simply attacked again. I jumped back, and we continued with this dance until my back was against a wall. I heard laughter and murmurs, people thought this was it. The creature showed his teeth, threatening and almost… smirking. It growled and his shoulders tensed to attack. I put my shield down, the three pairs of eyes watching the gesture, and changed the sword to my left hand. It looked into my eyes and attack. I felt the fur brushing against me, as I jumped up, with the help the wall offered, and landed on the Cerberus back. It growled and shook, trying to get me off, but I held tight to its fur. He began walking, running, and the sides heads trying to bit my legs, but couldn't reach. I smirked at myself, and holding myself with just a hand to hold myself, I ended this game. The blade sunk into fur, skin, muscle, until hit my desired destination. The lung and heart. The beast cried out, an agonized howl, and I could feel the heartbeat vibrating the blade. I pulled it out, and jumped of its back. It swayed but a minute later it fell on his side breathing heavy. People applauded and I watched it suffer waiting for death to finally claim him. I looked around and saw Hades applauding with a small smirk, while Poseidon glared. My parents smiled, and applauded standing up. I looked back to the dog, it was whimpering and I frowned. I crouched next to one of the heads, and the eyes followed me.

"No one will help it?" I yelled.

Why had I aimed the heart? There was no other way? People fell silent.

"Hades!" I yelled. "Do something, he's yours!"

"Young one, it's only the puppy of mine" Hades said. "The fight was to death. One had to die"

"It's suffering" I said.

"What? Would you have mercy of people trying to kill you?" Poseidon snapped.

I sighed and took the bloody sword. I took a deep breath, caressed the dog's back, and closed my eyes. My sword landed on its side, to the heart again, and I twisted, the dog fell silent immediately. I pulled the sword, and stood up.

"It was told to kill me, it wouldn't be aggressive normally" I said. "And maybe, what is missing around here is a little mercy"

People murmured and I wiped my bloody hand and the blade on my jeans. I walked to the corner and grabbed my shield, eyeing the small holes the heads made when it hit the wall. When I turned, the Cerberus' body had disappeared. I walked to the middle of the field, and waited for the next test. A tall man walked into the field. He was tall, muscular… He remembered me of Emmett. I looked into his hands, and thankfully I saw a sword. If I had to wrestle him, I would be dead, definitely. He smirked at me, and nodded his head, challenging. I let out a breath, got my own sword, and took a couple steps forward. As soon as I was in reach he attacked, and I dodged, and pushed him with the shield, surprisingly, making him stumble a little. He smirked at me, raised his sword over his head, and attacked ready to part my head in two. I squeaked quietly, and raised my shield. Each impact of the blade against my shield was hard and it made me go back slightly. After a few minutes, the noise of murmuring from the audience was loud, I could hear the topic. She won't attack, she will die. I gasped as the man gripped my shield, pulling. I let go before I broke my arm, and he tossed it aside.

"Now, let's fight, shall we?" he said smirking.

I dodged his sword, and tried to hit his leg with mine. He dodged, and aimed for my head. Not one to enjoy a long game, I saw. I crouched, so he missed and we continued. An hour later we were still there, I had a cut in my arm and leg, and he had one in his leg, and light scratches from the blade on his chest. But I had the satisfaction of seeing him breathing heavy. I was too, but at least I wasn't the only one. He glared at me and attacked, again, but as every time, I dodged. He growled in frustration and tried again. I jumped to the side, and finally sank my sword on his ribs. He yelled in pain, and froze. I pulled the sword, and he fell. I sighed, and took a couple steps backwards, before turning away to go get my shield. I was a few feet before I felt the blade pressing against my neck.

"To death, silly girl" he chuckled weakly.

The blade pressed slightly, and I could feel the skin tearing, the blood starting to trickle. I took a deep breath, and grabbed the blade, pushing it away, fighting not to cry out as the blade cut to my hand's flesh. I turned slightly, and had to hold his blade harder, since he was pushing back. I kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away, and sighed relieved when the blade left my hand. I fisted it against the pain, and walked to him, he was getting up from the ground, and I was tired of this already. I made a deep cut in his throat, and watched as the blood poured off the wound, running down his chest.

"To death" I said as he fell on back on the ground.

"Let me pass!"

I turned my head to see mom trying to come in the field.

"I'm the Queen and I'm ordering you!" she yelled at the guard.

"The girl can't get help" Poseidon snapped.

"She's hurt" mom said glaring at him. "Let someone take a look at her hand"

"No. The rules say she can't get help. And she won't" Poseidon said.

"How can she keep fighting with that hand!" mom cried out.

"She'll find a way, I'm sure" Poseidon said smirking at me.

"Zeus" mom said, in a tone I wouldn't dare use with him. It was threatening, mad, angry…

"I am with my hands tied" dad said looking at me with sad eyes.

I nodded silently reassuring him it was fine.

"Drop this" mom said. "She doesn't need the test"

"I think he needs an heir, woman" Poseidon said with a sly smirk clearly trying to tease an angry woman.

Seeing my mom would answer him rudely I spoke up.

"It's fine. I'm fine, mom. Don't worry" I said.

She looked at me with worried, desperate eyes. Dad pulled her back to their seats. I found Emmett close to them, and he gave me a tinny nod and a sad smile. I nodded back and walked to the shield. A couple guards got in, and took the body from the field. I took off my leather jacket and winced as I held the shield with my wounded hand. I rotated my shoulder, groaning at the tense muscles, and gripped my sword tighter. The next 'enemy' walked in and I gasped in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Neither gods nor men can foresee when an evil deed will bear its fruit.****  
><strong>**Bodhidharma**

* * *

><p>"Hey, princess" Eros said with a smirk while walking to me.<p>

"You…"

"Yes, yes… Now, let's get to business, shall we?"

I stared at him for a moment, standing a few feet away from me, in shorts, and nothing else. I sighed, and dropped the shield and sword. I took off the bag with the bows and arrows, and took a step forward. He smiled, and ran the distance left, aiming his fist on my head. I dodged it, and tried to punch him in the ribs, unsuccessfully. The dance continued for almost two hours. He pinned me to the ground, and punched me in the face, making black spots come in my vision, my head spinning, buzzing. I was tired, sore, my whole body felt like it was swelling already. I heard my mom's cries for it to stop. I heard Emmett struggling with someone, and yelling for me to fight back. I heard Alice and Rose crying. I heard Jasper threatening someone. I heard dad's whispered apologies filled with sorrow. I heard the whole crowd, cheering me, or him. Yelling for my life or for my death.

"Poseidon, Edward…" I heard a woman cry.

"She'll lose" Poseidon said victoriously.

_Edward_. I clawed at Eros' face, scratching, but not getting anywhere else. It took all my strength to move my legs, and kick him off me. He landed a couple feet away, and I stood up in weak legs. I walked to him, and attacked again, a kick in the ribs, and pinned him to the ground with my right foot in his chest.

"You know what I see now?" I sneered breathing heavy. "They were right. You had no good intentions… And I hate to be fooled"

I moved my foot so it rested on his throat, pressing lightly, and took a deep breath, reading myself to crush his windpipe. He smirked at me, licking the blood coming from his lip, and I could see he was challenging me to do it. I glared at him, but before I could get this done with, I felt pain in my arm. I turned to see an arrow on my upper arm. I stumbled back, and Eros got up, and took steps back. I pulled the arrow from my flesh, wincing at the pain, and flowing blood. I looked in the direction it came from, and saw a tall, dark haired, skinny man ready to shoot another one on me. I dodged the arrow, and heard the metallic noise of a sword being pulled from its sheath from my left. I looked, and saw a tall, blond, strong man, coming in my direction, with a sword in hand. I heard people murmuring, yelling, a loud disagreement from where my parents sat.

I ran to my equipment, picked my shield and sword, and while using the shield to block the arrows coming, I had to fight the other man in a mix of wrestling and fencing. It took me a couple minutes but I finally got to kill him, so I turned, grabbed my bow and arrow, and aimed for the other. I felt an arrow sink on my left leg's flesh, as I aimed, and when my arrow was shot I felt another one on my sides, grazing one of my ribs. My arrow went directly to the man's throat, and he fell on the ground, touching his throat, and trying to breathe. I sighed, and looked down at my ribs. A deep cut on my left side bled a lot. I felt my head spin again, and I was sure this time was for the lost of blood. I pulled the arrow from my thigh, and stumbled to where my shield and sword rest on the ground. I looked around and saw Eros in the corner of the field, so I tilted my head.

"What are you waiting for, Eros?" I asked.

"Company" he smirked.

I looked around again, and didn't see anyone else. People watched me, like waiting for me to give up or die already. I stared at dad for a moment, he was up, leaning against a metal railing closing the bleachers from the field, and watched me with desperate eyes. I took a shaky deep breath, and turned back to Eros.

"What? Afraid of fighting alone?" I teased.

He glared at me, took a sword from the dead man, and walked to me, fast and decided. He attacked my head with the sword, but I dodged it. He was driven by anger, and that was my advantage. I almost got to kill him after a few minutes, but he dodged, and gripped me by the throat, almost lifting me of the ground. I lost my sword, and gripped his hands over my throat, trying to pull away, at least enough to breathe.

"I don't fear a little, insignificant girl" he sneered on my face. "I just believe this will be funnier when you see my friend"

He kneed me in the stomach, before throwing me on the ground. I felt the ground shake, and I looked around, only to be met with a pair of green eyes, the blue gone. I gasped for air, and tried to get up, but Eros stomped on my hurt leg, making my yelp. I looked at Edward in the corner of the field. His expression blank. His hands in fists. I begged him with my eyes. He wouldn't do that to me. After saying he cared if I lived, he would try to kill me? Eros kicked me in the stomach again, and ribs. I screamed in pain, and he smirked at me. He stepped away from me and as quickly as I could, I got up. I kept my eyes on him and Edward, but then other four men entered the field. I begged Edward with my eyes again, just to be met with his blank expression again.

I grabbed my sword and shield, and before I could even think straight I was attacked by five men. I fought with them as much as I was capable. I was kicked, punched, cut, and pushed… Sometimes my eyes would lock with Edward's, but he would just watch. Eventually I killed three men. The other two stepped away, smirking, and I saw Edward crouch, burying his fingers on the earth. The ground shook more, and suddenly it started to crack, and rock and dirt walls were created. A labyrinth.

"Edward, no!" I heard Alice scream from somewhere.

I could not see anything but walls around me. A man jumped from the wall to my left, and started to attack me. I felt an arrow hitting my lower back while I fought him, so I grabbed the man, and flipped us, so he was on the aim. An arrow hit him in the lung, going through, until I could see the blade on his front, almost on my chest. His eyes went blank and then he fell limp. I grabbed my things, and ran in the other direction, getting out of the archer's range. I grabbed my bow and arrow, got one of the gold ones, and concentrated, feeling the energy coursing through me, and to the arrow. I saw the gold start to glimmer, and I smirked as I aimed. I saw the archer's head, aiming another arrow on me. I shot, and almost laughed as the blade entered his skull and his body shook with the energy. Suddenly I was grabbed by my hair, and I felt a blade against my chest.

"Sorry, princess" Eros said, not sounding sad at all. "I guess you'll stay owing me a kiss"

It didn't need much brains to know he was about to stab me in the heart. I tried to turn in his arms, and eventually he let me, the dagger against my back, aiming my heart.

"I don't like to die in debt with someone" I said.

He smirked, and leaned in to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I passed the electricity to him, and he let out a grunt before falling to the ground, slightly shaking, lifeless eyes, and smelling like burnt meat. I took deep breaths, and made big energy balls, basketball size, and threw at the walls. It took a couple attacks but eventually they crumbled, and I had almost a clear view from the whole field.

"I'll have to fight you too, Edward?" I asked.

He stepped out from behind a wall, and stared at me, nodding his head weakly. I nodded once, and threw my sword away. I took a step forward, getting an arrow, and aimed for his leg. He dodged it, and watched the energy sparkle when it hit the ground. He turned to me, and I smiled when I saw a ball of water forming in his hand. His eyes turning blue, as the water turned from bright blue to dark, ocean blue. He threw it at me, and I barely dodged it, it grazed my side and I winced at the ice cold temperature.

We continued on this battle, using the walls to protect ourselves, and eventually my arrows ended. Most of the crowd was silent as Edward and I continued to use our powers to attack each other. Problem was, while I was attacking him, I couldn't bring myself to actually attack him to kill. I couldn't try to kill him. After one of my attacks almost hit him, he decided to create a better way to protect himself, although my attacks weren't enough to kill, only to weaken. He created a water wall, a few feet in front of him, blocking all my ways of access. I attacked the wall, but my energy balls snapped on the wall, making small, sparkling explosions. I took one of my wooden arrows, but he made the water turn into ice, and the arrow wasn't capable of going through. I sighed and dropped the bow. I saw a dark brown small ball come in my direction, and dodged it, watching the rock and dirt crumble when it hit the wall next to me.

He kept attacking, and eventually, I was defeated. I could not attack, I could not prevent his attacks. I could only run, around in a labyrinth he made and controlled. I was in a dead end. I was in pain, bloody, famished, tired… I stopped running around, and one of the rocks he was throwing hit me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I fell on the ground on my back, and waited. I felt water hit my feet, up my legs, as if it was crawling my body. It wrapped around me, turning ice cold. It wrapped like a rope around my arms, and I felt the my fingertips hurt with the coldness. I sighed, and relaxed, ready to die. I felt a drop running up my face, through my lips, cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead…

"Kill me already" I mumbled.

The water was up my neck, going up, but when it grazed my lips, it stop and let go, pouring off me. I opened my eyes and raised my head a little to see Edward close to me. He crouched and helped me sit up. Everyone was silent now.

"I can't" he said quietly looking into my eyes.

The blue was vanishing from his eyes, going back to the deep green.

"Do it" I said quietly.

"I can't" he repeated.

"Well, I can't win… I won't kill you" I said weakly.

"Then we're tied" he said with a weak smile.

"I ordered you to kill her!" Poseidon snapped, running to the field and to us.

Others followed, and in a second I was wrapped in my mom's arms, Jasper had a sword against Edward's throat, keeping him away, Emmett and dad had swords too, keeping Poseidon and two other men away. Rose joined Emmett on blocking me from others, and Alice went to Jasper, but Edward held her behind him, protecting her.

"The fight is over" dad said glaring at Poseidon.

"The fight isn't over until someone dies" Poseidon sneered.

"Your son gave up" Emmett said.

"My son was a fool" Poseidon said. "It won't happen again"

"Edward, say something!" Alice said. "You can't…"

"I suggest you to shut your mouth, Alice" Poseidon snapped glaring at her. "You are a dishonor. Betraying your family for an impostor ready to stomp over your brother!"

"Father…" she started to protest.

"I said shut it" he snapped.

Edward turned to glare at him, and Jasper pointed his sword to Poseidon.

"Careful" Jasper sneered. "She's a lady. And I have a deep dislike to disrespect to women"

"Jasper" Alice said quietly, but warningly.

"Do not meddle in what's not your business" Poseidon said glaring at Jasper and smirked. "Hypocrite. I remember women used and discarded by you and your troops"

Jasper tensed and Alice stared at him in shock.

"Enough" dad said. "Let's all go home"

"I do not agree" Poseidon said turning his glare back to my dad. "She isn't dead, so the fight isn't over"

"She isn't and she won't be" mom said as she helped me up. "This is over. No one touches my daughter"

"Sudden death" Poseidon suggested. "Edward and her. Each has one chance to attack. One must die"

"I won't… kill Edward" I said making all eyes turn to me.

"Then I think Edward is the winner. We won't even have to move away" Poseidon said happily. "Son, finish this"

Everyone turned to Edward, and he just stared at me before stepping away from his father, glaring at him, and pulling Alice along.

"I will not" Edward said.

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"Dear, leave it alone" Hestia said.

"No!" he snapped at her, and Edward almost growled at the treatment his mother was getting. "Edward, kill her, now"

"Edward" dad whispered.

"Calm down, Zeus" Edward said walking to our side. "I won't hurt her, anymore"

"Edward! I'm ordering you" Poseidon yelled.

"You are not my king, father. And I do not wish to hurt Bella. So, if you want her hurt, you'll have to do it yourself"

Poseidon kept his glare on Edward for a minute, and everyone watched the silent confrontation. Poseidon turned his glare to me, and I kept my eyes on his, void of emotion.

"Let's go now" mom said quietly.

Emmett, dad and Rose stepped back, closer to us, but didn't turn their backs to Poseidon. I sighed relieved and turned my eyes to Edward and Alice. Alice smiled at me, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Edward gave me a weak smile, and a tinny nod. I weakly smile back, and grabbed Jasper's arm, to pull him back with us. Jasper kept glancing between Edward, Poseidon and Alice, like he was torn about what to do. As soon as dad turned to face me, with a sad smile, his eyes showing the relief of having everything ended, I saw over his shoulder Poseidon smirk, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air, and raised a hand to my throat as if I could unblock my windpipe.

"Bella" people gasped.

I fell on my knees, tears coming to my eyes, and finally coughed… water. As if I was drowning. I looked at Edward and Alice, desperate for help. Edward turned to his father, glaring, got Jasper's sword, and pressed the blade against his father's throat, standing face to face with him.

"Stop it now" Edward growled.

I saw blood trickle down his neck. He turned his glare back to me, and instead of stopping the sensation of drowning got worse, to a point it completely felt like I was under the water.

"Poseidon, stop" dad ordered, torn between helping me and attacking Poseidon.

Alice crouched next to my mom with Jasper, and I could barely hear as Alice explained she didn't know what to do.

"I swear I'll kill you" Edward growled, "Stop it now!"

"Poseidon, please" my mom cried.

Poseidon turned his glare to my mom, his eyes turned soft blue, and the drowning feeling started to stop, until I was breathing heavy but normally. Hestia looked between me, Edward, mom and Poseidon, shocked, sad, mad, confused… Dad glared at Poseidon again, and then turned his attention to me fully. Mom kissed my forehead, and whispered reassurances I would be fine. I watched as Edward dropped the sword from his father's throat, dropped it on the ground, before turning around and coming to my side. I let my eyes go back to Poseidon, Hestia and the other two men. Poseidon sighed, turned and walked away, while Hestia hesitated before going after him.

"The test is over!" I heard Hades announce. "Let's all go home, and get a break"

"You did it" Alice said crying silently.

"Pft. Easy" I croaked the joke.

"Let's get you home, and take care of those wounds" mom said.

They stepped away so dad could pick me up, and he gave me a sad smile.

"Hey" I mumbled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi" he whispered. "Sorry, baby girl"

"Just because I'm small, and you pick me up, I am not a baby!" I protested weakly smiling. "It's fine, dad. I would do almost everything again if you needed"

He kissed my forehead and we went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.  
>Ingrid Bergman<strong>

* * *

><p>Dad put me down on the bed, and left, so just mom and the girls were in the room. Mom helped me take off the ripped, bloody, sweaty clothes, and Rose gave her a wet cloth. She gave me a sad smile, and wiped the blood from the wound on my arm. It was a deep cut, so it hurt, and I yelped.<p>

"Sorry" mom said.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting" I mumbled.

"That isn't so bad. The wound on your leg and ribs will hurt more, much more" Rose said while eyeing me.

"Thanks for the comforting words, Rose" I said sarcastically.

She gave me an apologetic smile and left the room.

"That will need suture" mom mumbled quietly.

"I'll get needle and… stuff" Alice said and left.

"They know how to get out on the worst part, smart" I mused.

"Maybe we should call Hebe. She might know how to do it less painfully"

"No, it's fine. I trust you, mom" I said and she smiled sadly. "It can't be worse than getting the wound"

She sighed and kept cleaning the wound, and I fought not to cry out. I was wrong, it was worse than getting the wound.

"How long until it's healed?" I asked through gritted teeth. "All of them?"

"A day, maybe two"

I nodded, and she took another cloth, and sighed before pressing against my ribs. I yelled in pain, and tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to breathe normally. Every fucking time the cloth touched the cut it felt like a burning hot iron was touching the wound. After a couple minutes I gave up on trying to stay quiet, because it was hurting to much, and I had to concentrate on breathing.

"No" I heard Alice say loudly on the other side of the door.

"Let me in!"

"Edward, she's fine. We'll take care of her" Alice said.

"Let me pass" he said sternly.

A minute later I heard Alice squealing, and the door opened, as Edward held Alice away from him. He entered the room, looked at me, and came to sit beside me on the bed. He kissed my cheek, and wiped a tear that was rolling down.

"Edward…" Alice started.

"It's fine" I mumbled.

Edward took my hand as I yelled in pain while mom cleaned the wound.

"Not trying to be bitchy but… Can't you go faster?" I asked almost sobbing.

"I'm doing the best I can" mom said. "I'm almost done. It's just you rolled on dirt a lot…"

I pressed my face on Edward's shoulder, wrapped my arms around his torso, and my cries were muffled. He would make soothing shushing sounds on my ear, and caress the back of my hand, sometimes apologizing. Eventually mom was done cleaning, so I took my face from his shoulder and watched as Alice hesitantly passed mom a needle. Mom sighed, looked at me and Edward, nodded, and pierced the skin on my thigh. I whimpered while biting my lip, until I could taste blood. Mom continued, finishing the first stitch. I cried out on the second, and Alice whimpered. I looked at her, and she was kinda green, a hand clutching her stomach.

"Ali?" I asked while wiping a tear.

She ran to the bathroom and we heard her throw up. I went to get up but mom and Edward held me down.

"Stay still. I'll check on her" mom said getting up.

"I'm sorry!" I called out, knowing Alice would hear me.

"It's not your fault, why are you sorry?" Edward asked rubbing my back. "She always had a weak stomach"

I nodded and we waited for a few minutes before both women got out. Alice ran out of the room, and I looked at mom, waiting for an explanation. She had a worried, sad expression and shook her head slightly. She took her place in bed again, and continued taking care of the wound on my thigh. After a few minutes, I felt the room spinning a little.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I felt him shake me a little, but it just got the spinning worse.

"I don't feel well" I mumbled.

"The pain is too much. She'll pass out" mom said, "Let's lay her down"

Before I could say anything, my eyes closed, and I drifted into peaceful, painless sleep.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

"Stay away from her!"

"No"

"You little son of a bitch!"

"Ares!"

"Because of you she was almost killed, several times, and you think it's okay to stay around! To try to play with her? Get out!"

"No"

"Don't you think you're being a hypocrite? Why can't my brother date Bella?"

"Alice"

"Because I don't trust him!"

"And you think he would trust you if… he knew?"

"Alice"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see everyone around the bed. My parents at the foot with Rose behind them. Emmett and Jasper to my right, and Edward and Alice to my left, all glaring.

"What do you mean? What should I know?" Edward asked Alice, but kept his glare on Jasper.

"Leave, now" Jasper said threateningly.

"Come on, man. Edward was cool. Give him a chance" Emmett said.

"No. He's the reason she's in bed!" Jasper snapped.

"I won't leave her" Edward growled.

"Boys" mom said smiling at me. "You can ask her"

They all looked at me, and I blushed. I tried to sit up, and Jasper and Edward helped me, glaring at each other.

"What's the problem now?" I asked as Rose gave me a glass of water.

"Edward will leave and the problem is solved" Jasper said.

"I didn't ask you, Jasper" I said. "Rose?"

"Ahn… Edward wants to stay, Jasper wants him gone"

"Edward stays" I said and blushed. "As long as he likes"

"He's the enemy" Jasper snapped at me.

"Ares" dad scolded.

"Jasper" he corrected. "And he'll get out willingly, or I'll get him out"

"Well, you can try" Edward said smirking.

I saw Jasper was about to jump over the bed to hit Edward so I decided to do something.

"He's my friend, Jasper. You can't tell me who I can be friends with" I said.

"He's trying to fool you. Play with you. He doesn't have good intentions" Jasper said.

"Hypocrite" Alice said.

"Call me that again and I swear…" Jasper trailed off, not even able to keep glaring at her.

"You touch my sister, and I kill you!" Edward said.

Alice went pale as ghost, and I knew she feared Edward would know what she did.

"And _I'm _the hypocrite" Jasper scoffed.

"Yes you are" I said quietly, and cursed myself mentally.

"How so?" Jasper snapped.

"I'll tell you why!" Alice snapped. "Why can't my brother be with Bella, if you can fuck me!"

She was red from anger, but as everyone stared at her in shock, she went back to pale, and then embarrassed pink. She bit her lip, and took a step back as if she feared she would be attacked.

"Ares!" dad scolded again.

"Stop calling me that or scolding me like a child" Jasper snapped.

"You…" Edward took a deep breath, and I could see the vein on his neck and forehead pulsing. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you"

"Edward, no" Alice said.

"What the hell, Alice!" he yelled.

"I… I…" she stammered with fearful eyes.

"She's a grown woman, Edward. It's her body, and it was her choice" I said.

He turned his glare to me, and narrowed his eyes.

"You knew?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah" I said.

"You are dead" he said to Jasper.

Dad held Edward by the arm when he took a step to Jasper. Emmett held Jasper by the shoulder, and Jasper kept glancing between Alice and Edward.

"Oh, Zeus!" mom gasped.

"What?" dad asked.

"Alice?" she asked.

Alice looked at mom, and then at everyone, before nodding weakly. Mom gasped again, her eyes filled with tears, and then she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" mom said still smiling.

"Can we talk?" Jasper asked.

"No" Edward said.

"Yes" Alice said frowning at Edward.

After a couple tense minutes, both left the room, and the rest stood awkwardly. Edward had a deep frown as if some tragedy just happened.

"We should go" Rose said and smiled at me. "We were just waiting to make sure you're alright"

"I'm fine, thanks" I said.

She walked to me, gave me a quick hug, and left. Emmett wrapped me in a gentle hug too, and ruffled my hair.

"You're a great fighter" he said before leaving.

"Can I walk?" I asked mom and looked at the doors to the balcony.

"Yes, just take it easy" mom said.

Edward helped me up, and I went to the closet to change from the chemise I was, to a simple short dress, and flat sandals. I got out pulling my hair in a messy bun, and promised myself I would take a long bath later. The wound on my thigh stung a little with each step I took, but the worst was the wound on my ribs, it hurt if I turned my torso. I walked out and found just Edward and dad, talking quietly by the door. When I got closer, dad stopped talking, gave me a weak smile, and left. Edward linked his arm with mine, so I could support myself on him if I needed. We went downstairs slowly, and I heard a disagreement from a room to the left. It was the library, and Edward frowned and took a step in that direction. Recognizing Jasper's voice and Alice's, I pulled him the other way, to the doors that led to the garden.

"Leave them alone, Edward. They will figure it out. Whatever it is" I said.

He reluctantly agreed, and we walked around the garden. I was surprised to see it was completely different. I smiled knowing mom must have been responsible for the renovation.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked after some time walking in silence.

"Good" I said.

"Do you want to sit down?"

I shrugged and we walked to a bench close to blooming trees. We kept quiet, looking at the trees, until I decided to say something.

"You disappeared" I said.

"Sorry" he said taking my hand, and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"I went to your house"

"You did? How?"

"Bluebottle took me" I said, "Nice Pegasus by the way. He was awesome, kept me company"

"Midnight?" he asked frowning.

"Midnight? Nice, for a black horse" I said smiling.

"He isn't usually nice"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He bites Alice sometimes"

I chuckled and he smiled.

"Why did you disappear?"

"Well, at first I was mad"

"Mad? At me!"

"Then I was embarrassed" he continued. "Confused, sad…"

"You were mad at me!" I asked again.

"Not important" he said shrugging. "When I decided to talk to you, dad called me. He told me the Council decided I should participate of the test…I didn't have a choice, Bella, I swear. I would never… If I had a choice"

"They forced you to kill me?" I asked skeptic.

"It would be me or Hermes" he said begging me with his eyes to understand. "I thought I would figure something out… I though it would be better than Hermes… But it wasn't"

"It was, Edward. I wouldn't be here if it was him" I said.

"I still hurt you" he said swallowing hard.

"Hurt is better than dead" I said. "So? Care to elaborate the part where you disappeared?"

He sighed and took his hand from mine.

"Jasper is right. I'm your enemy, you're hurt because of me, directly and indirectly… But… That day, when you and Eros… I… I felt it before then, but it hurt… I-I… I told you how I felt and you just… I felt like an idiot… I shouldn't have said anything… I'm your enemy how could you like me back… It was stupid, but I felt mad you didn't…"

He was rambling, and kinda confusing me, so I just shut him up. I cupped his jaw in my hands, turned his face to me, and pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips turn up in a smile, as he cupped my face keeping me there. I smiled back, lips never stopped touching.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed by fast the next few weeks. Alice and Jasper seemed to be dating. They hang out together, but never did couple-ish things. They didn't admit, or explained anything. And when we asked they dodged the question. Mom was in the secret, because she was always talking to Alice, is hushed tones, privately. Mom and Alice were planning a party for me, to announce me as official heir, and birthday. I insisted it wasn't necessary, but my parents insisted they should make official, so I agreed.

Although I insisted I should keep practicing, learning more, after all knowledge was never too much, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and dad said I didn't need to, and I should take the time as vacations. I would be bored all day, if it wasn't for Edward. We were dating, as a normal couple, going out, being all silly lovers, and such, but I found out Edward was a moralist, going against everything I once thought of him. We kissed, sometimes chaste, sometimes deeply, but he never let go further than that. It was starting to frustrate me. He was perfect beside that.

I worried because Alice told me Edward wasn't visiting his parents. She didn't want to say anything, but I was bothering her, so she gave in. She told me Hestia would visit Edward at his house sometimes, but from what she got to know, nothing was well. And Poseidon didn't talk to Edward, at all. Alice talked to their father once, but he was cold, rude and clearly mad at her too for taking my side, so they stopped talking too. She gave me a sad smile, and sighed, then continued talking about party arrangements.

"Alice, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine, Bella. He'll get over it, once he sees how happy you make Edward…" she shrugged.

"It's not fair, he's punishing you when it's my fault" I said angrily.

"Don't worry, Bella. And it's not your fault. Really"

I got up, ignoring her protests we had to keep planning, and walked out of her house. I walked to the Arena, knowing that all the time he wasn't with me, or sleeping, he was there. I got to the field, ignoring one of Emmett's friends saying he had told him I shouldn't be here. I found Edward and Emmett fighting. Apparently a tie, since they were both sweaty, tired-looking, and hurt equally. I got closer, gripped Emmett's shoulder, stopping him from attacking again. He stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"Bella, I told you, you don't have to practice anymore. Vacations" he said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Edward.

He had a worried frown, nodded, and we walked away from the field. He got a towel from his bag in the bleachers, wiped his sweaty, bloody face, and sat down, pulling me to his side by the hand. I squeezed his hand before pulling my hand from it, and folding my hands on my lap. His frown deepened, and his eyes searched through my face, eyes, what was wrong.

"Edward…"

He interrupted me crashing his lips to mine. They tasted like mint, honey and blood, but I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes, his green eyes so sad that broke my heart.

"I don't know what you're going to do, say, but I know I won't like" he said.

"Edward, I talked to Alice" I said. "She told me about your parents…"

"So?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Edward, how long has it been since you spoke to your father?"

"My last words were a promise to kill him if he didn't stop hurting you" he said.

"At the test?" I asked shocked.

"Yes"

"Edward, you can't cut contact with your parents. They are your family!"

"Maybe I don't want to keep contact anymore" he said taking my hand.

"Not because of me" I said shaking my head. "No, Edward. You can't, and won't, choose between me and your family. And you absolutely cannot chose me over them!"

"Wouldn't you?" he asked softly.

I stared at him not knowing what to say. Of course I would chose him over my family, I realized. I could not say that, he would think he was right. He sighed, shook his head, lowering it, and his thumb caressed the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in a uncomfortable position with the question…"

"Edward" I interrupted and he looked up at me, "I love you. Of course I would chose you, over anyone. You mean everything to me…"

He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer until I was sitting across his lap. He peppered my face with kisses, and smiled at me.

"I love you too, beautiful" he said. "So much"

I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he said that. I realized it was the first time I said that too. The wrong situation, but I didn't regret it.

"Edward, you still can't do that to your family" I said.

"But…"

"I would chose you, but I can't… You can't lose your family because of _me_" I said looking down, "I'm not worth it"

He gripped my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. They were hard but still loving.

"You are worth so much. Everything. You mean everything too, love" he said.

I smiled sadly at him, he smiled back, kissed me chastely, and though I wanted to keep arguing, he didn't let me.

The next week passed by even faster. With the last preparations for the party, Alice and mom went crazy. They would steal every minute they could from me, so my time alone with Edward became short. We didn't talk about his parents anymore, but I was still worried. When the day of the party arrived, I had to wake up early and get out, my mom's order, so they could get the party ready. Edward and I would spend some time together before I had to go to Alice's house to get ready. I put a simple green dress, my new favorite color – _coincidently_ as Edward's eyes – and a light brown fishnet ankle-wrap platform pump. I ran downstairs to find mom opening the door for Edward. He smiled at me, took my hand and we said goodbye to mom. She was incredibly nice to him, practically treated him like her own child. Unlike dad and Jasper, that wouldn't say anything, practically ignoring Edward, just glaring. We were walking around in town, without destination, just enjoying the time together.

"Ready for the party?" he asked.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked worried.

"I forgot the jewelry!" I said frowning, "I was going to see necklaces last week but forgot"

"We can get it now" he said smiling.

I bit my lip, and pulled him to a calmer street. When we stopped he arched an eyebrow to me.

"I… I was thinking of visiting my parents… my human parents" I said.

"What? Why?" he asked frowning.

"Because… I miss them, and it's not fair they have to keep thinking I ran away. They were wonderful, and probably are blaming themselves" I said.

"Bella…"

"Can you take me? Please" I pleaded, "No one taught me how to… Please"

"Bella, forget it. Humans have weak memory, they will forget you eventually" he said.

"I would rather think they loved me enough to not forget" I said as a tear escaped. "Please, Edward. As a birthday gift. Please!"

He looked into my eyes, sighed, and nodded. He cupped my face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled at him, and he took my hand pulling me to a empty street so no one would see. He gave me a weak smile, and nodded again, squeezing my hand. It was like spinning, exactly like Emmett took me to the Council. When it stopped, we were in an alley. It was evening, and raining. I grinned at Edward, grabbed his arm, pulling him with me. As I stepped out of the alley, I recognized as one of the most important streets of Forks. It was almost empty, just a few people right outside the bar, and a couple walking out of the market. I led Edward to the other way, the fastest to my house.

"Bella, we have to be careful" he said, "What are you going to tell the humans?"

"Just not to worry, and maybe that I'm not their real daughter"

"You can't say that. They will want to know where their daughter is!"

"Right" I said nodding, "Don't worry, I'll think of something"

"I would prefer if you have thought _before_"

I smiled at his frown, and kept leading him. After a few minutes we got to the small, yellow house. I ran to the door, and knocked hard. A minute later Renée opened. She stared at us with wide eyes.

"Mom" I said quietly.

"Oh my baby!" she said pulling me to a hug. She squeezed me but it didn't bother me. I hugged her back, and she started crying. She pulled away, caressing my face, and hair, and kissed my cheeks.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed.

"Which one?" I heard Edward murmur.

"Oh, sorry!" she said looking at him, "Come in!"

Edward awkwardly stepped in the house, closing the door, and mom hugged me again.

"Charles!" she yelled. "Charles!"

He came running, and froze when he saw me.

"Hi, dad" I said with tears escaping.

He slowly walked to me, and kept staring at me. His eyes traveled through my face, and I could see relief in his eyes.

"Bells" he sighed pulling me to a hug. "You're here!"

"Yeah" I mumbled in his chest.

"Sorry, I'm Renée" I heard mom say.

"Edward" he answered.

Dad let me go, and looked at Edward.

"A friend?" he asked me.

"He's my boyfriend" I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Edward said awkwardly when no one said anything about my statement.

"Where were you!" mom asked me.

"Mom… I can explain…"

"You better" dad said sternly.

"I… Daddy…" I stammered, and bit my lip. "People were right. I… I'm not your biological daughter"

"Bella" dad shook his head, "We talked this before…"

"No, dad, listen. I met them, my parents…" I invented a lie quickly. "They were young, and it was a mistake… They left me in the hospital… But they didn't know I would be given to you. It's true"

They stared at me like I had gone insane. When they got over the shock, I guess, mom started crying harder, and dad seemed confused.

"Oh, God! Charles! So…" she looked at me, "So where is she? My baby?"

"Ahn… I…" I looked at Edward and he frowned. "I searched. I found a friend of the nurse… She said the woman gave me to you because I had been abandoned, and you… Your baby died"

Mom started crying so hard she was shaking, dad hugged her and I could see tears in his eyes. After a few minutes, mom stopped crying and came to hug me.

"At least I have my baby back" she said.

"No, mom… I'm living with them" I said, "I live with my biological parents. I love you, but I want to live with them"

"Bells, no" dad said sternly.

"Dad, sorry. I'll visit, alright. We're moving to Europe, but I'll visit as much as I can. You can write me, and I'll write to you"

It took almost an hour to convince them. I told them I would write twice a week, and they could write as much as they wanted. I asked them not to mention to anyone, people would judge me, and them for not even realizing I wasn't their daughter; they would just say I was keeping contact. I told them I would visit as soon as I could, and finally they let us go. Edward and I said we left the car a couple blocks away, and started walking away from the house. As we were turning the street, I met Jimmy.

"Bells!" he exclaimed getting out of his car, with a girl following.

"Jimmy" I mumbled.

Edward tensed, and gripped my hand tighter. Jimmy ran to us, wrapping me in a hug, almost lifting me off the ground. The girl stood awkwardly, and Edward glared at Jimmy.

"I was so worried" Jimmy said pulling away. "I thought you were kidnapped. I couldn't remember if you were with me…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your parents said you left a note before leaving. But I thought that was… weird. You decided to run away the day I was mugged? I woke up in the hospital, and mom told me your parents were searching for you. I thought you were with me when I was robbed and they… took you"

"Oh…" I mumbled, "No! I ran. I didn't even know you were mugged, sorry"

"It's fine" he said shrugging, "Where have you been?"

"I was traveling… Getting to know the country… I'm going to Europe now"

"Nice!" he said an then turned to Edward, "Sorry, I'm Jimmy. Bella's ex" he said shaking Edward's hand, with a hard grip.

"Edward. Bella's boyfriend" Edward said, holding his hand so tight it turned white. I almost expected them to pee to mark territory.

"Oh! And this is Annie. My girlfriend" Jimmy said pulling the girl forward.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Hi" I said.

"We should get going" Edward said.

"Right" I said. "Well, goodbye"

"Hey, you won't disappear again, right?" Jimmy asked.

"No… I… I'll write" I said.

"Great! I'll wait for it" he said.

We said goodbye, and Edward practically dragged me away. We quickly got into an alley, and he took us back home. When we were in Olympus, Edward sighed relieved, and frowned at me.

"Your parents won't be happy about this" he said.

"Don't worry"

"I'm trying to get Zeus to like me, and you make me do things he won't approve. Great" he grumbled.

I smiled at him, and stared walking to the streets, searching for jewelry. I found a beautiful necklace, and got in the small store. I met the owner, a girl and her absent sister, daughters of Hermes. They let me try the necklace and I said I would take. Edward paid for it, and we argued for ten minutes before I gave up and let him give me this gift. He was so happy, it seemed he was the one getting gifts not the one giving. He took me to Alice's, where we would part for a couple hours, until the party.

"Love, calm down" he said seeing me nervous.

"I don't like parties, especially for me" I said.

"I know you'll enjoy once you are there" he smiled and gave me one last kiss seeing Alice impatiently waiting. "I love you"

"Love you" I whispered.

"Bye"


	12. Chapter 12

**Fear created the first gods in the world.  
>Caecilius Statius <strong>

* * *

><p>Alice was freaking out about the party. She seemed like a Bridezilla without wedding. She did my hair, in a intricate braid, and I loved it, knowing it would go great with my dress. She let my make-up light, and let me help her curling her short hair, and light pink make-up. She put on a beautiful strapless white and pink dress, that flowed straight from her chest, hiding her body.<p>

"It's beautiful, Alice" I said as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it!" she said excitedly. "I went to Rome with mom, to get dresses for us, and other people, and I found this one. It's an Alexander McQueen. Guess how it is called"

"How?" I asked amused with her excitement.

"Goddess gown" she grinned. "Perfect, right?"

"Right" I said chuckling.

"Come on, let's get you into your dress"

She got my dress from her closet and helped me into it. It was bright blue, chiffon embellished gown, in Grecian style. Alice had gotten it with my mom, and I had loved it. I put my new necklace, and my light brown Jimmy Choo crystal-set suede sandals. Alice smiled at me, and took me to the front door. We got out and I was surprised to find a carriage.

"A carriage?" I screeched.

"Well, we had to get there somehow…" Alice smiled. "I thought this was a nice one"

I sighed, and took the man's hand to get in the carriage. Alice sat across from me, and the only sound was the horses'. After a few minutes I looked outside to see we were almost at my house, and the way had candles and flowers. I smiled and Alice grinned back. When the carriage stopped, Alice got out first, and I took the man's hand to help me out. When I looked up to thank him, I realized it was Edward. He was gorgeous in a suit, with dark blue tie. He kissed my knuckles and smiled at me.

"You're beautiful" he said. "Divine"

"A goddess usually aims for it" Alice joked as she walked ahead of us.

We smiled at each other and followed her. I looked around taking in every detail. We went straight to the garden where the party was being held. It was beautiful. Millions of flowers, candles… In the entrance there were two Greek style columns, with flowers on top and linking each other, and a 'B' engraved in the middle. At the bottom there were beautiful white flowers with golden leafs. Though the sun was still in the sky, almost setting, the candle lighting was beautiful and necessary. Mom came to greet us, with a huge smile on her face. Her hair fell in waves, and her make-up light, her dress was light yellow cap-sleeved and high-neck. She was beautiful.

"Oh, honey. I knew this dress would look beautiful on you" she said kissing my cheek and then Edward's, "You look good, Edward"

"Thank you, Hera" he smiled.

"Have fun. Walk around. Enjoy" she said before going to greet someone else.

We walked around and I was truly in awe with the party, but especially the guests, they were all so beautiful. We met Rose and Emmett, sitting in a table with two beautiful women. I should've gotten used to it, everyone here was beautiful.

"Bella!" Rose said getting up and hugging me. "Happy birthday"

"Thank you, Rose" I said.

She was stunning in a red, plunge-neck red chiffon down, with cross-back. Emmett gave me a hug, telling me I was beautiful, and then the women got up to greet me.

"Hello, dear" the first said hugging me. "I'm Aphrodite"

When she pulled back I smiled at her. She wore an one-shoulder tiered ruffle pink floral dress, perfect for her. She had tanned skin, black hair in soft waves, and blue eyes. She was as beautiful as people said. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

"I'm so sorry, about Eros" I said.

"Oh, don't worry, dear" she said pulling me to another hug. "I warned him he would lose… He was stubborn, and the desire for power controlled him… That can never get anyone somewhere good. It's fine, really"

"Thank you" I said

The other woman hugged me and pulled back to get to Rose's side.

"I'm Artemis" she said.

She had straight blond hair, falling to her shoulders, and warm brown eyes. Her gown was a semi-sheer leopard-print silk chiffon dress, the fabric allowing us to see her legs. It was perfect for the Goddess of wild things, and it complimented her body beautifully. They wished me happy birthday again, and Emmett asked to talk to me for a moment. We stepped away from people and he smiled at me.

"Bella, I know it's your party, but… I don't want to ruin it for you, but can I… ask Rose in marriage tonight?"

I squealed and hugged him making him laugh.

"YES!" I said.

"Great. Glad it can make you act like Alice"

I blushed lightly and then we went back to the party. We found dad at the table talking to Aphrodite and Artemis. He smiled at me, and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Bella" he said.

"Thank you, dad" I said.

"You look beautiful" he said smiling.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"That's an understatement" Edward said coming to my side.

Dad smiled at him, and then got a serious expression.

"I heard someone visited the human world" he said.

"H-How…" I stammered.

"I'm the king. I know everything" he smirked. "We'll discuss it later. Let me introduce you to my sisters"

Edward and I followed him, and he took us to where two women were standing. One wore a black and midnight blue off-the-shoulder tulle trumpet gown, lightly tanned skin, had dark brown hair curled and falling over her shoulder, blue eyes and dark-make-up. The other was black-skinned, her brown hair falling in soft curls, and light make-up, she wore a cream beaded tulle gown, she was almost the opposite of the other woman. Both gorgeous. They smiled at me as we came closer.

"Bella, this are Nyx, goddess of the night" dad said introducing me to the first. "And this is Hemera, goddess of the day"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"So do you. Happy birthday" they said.

"You look beautiful" Hemera said.

"Thank you, so do you" I said, "Both of you"

"Thanks" they said smiling.

"I consider they my sisters" dad said.

"And we consider him a brother" Nyx said and smiled mischievously. "Annoying as one"

I chuckled with Edward and dad rolled his eyes.

"And you are the son of Poseidon" Nyx said with a grin. "I can recognize those eyes anywhere"

"Nyx" Hemera warned.

"Just trying to make a light joke" Nyx said and shrugged. "Edward, isn't it?"

"Yes" he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Hemera said.

"You too" he said.

"We need to talk. If you excuse us" dad said, and walked away with the two women.

"What was all that?" I asked Edward.

"Nyx knows my father well" Edward said.

"Hm?"

"She knows my father _very well_" he said with a suggestive tone.

"Oh!" I said blushing, "Sorry"

"It's fine"

He kissed me softly, took my hand and we walked around, greeting guests, well, Edward greeted, and introduced me. I was impressed by the number of guests, and the number of gods that existed. We got glasses of wine, and drank while talking to Rose and Alice. They were such gossipers, telling me all about the gossip about the guests. I wasn't interested, but I listened to them anyway. Thankfully, Edward came for my rescue after a few minutes.

"The party is about you" he said leading me away from our table. "So, your mom thought you would like human characteristics"

I was about to ask what kind of human characteristics he was talking about, when the band stopped playing typically Greek music, and a song started. Edward grinned, and pulled me to him. People opened space, as he spun me around, as The Way You Look Tonight by Rod Stewart played. I giggled and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

"That is a really human characteristic" I said. "This song plays every ball, I saw in movies" I rolled my eyes at myself.

"_And that laugh that wrinkles you're nose touches my foolish heart. Yes, you're lovely, never ever change. Keep that breathless charm…_" he sang quietly.

"You know the song?" I asked.

"Well, I had to learn how to dance it, Alice told me to" he smiled. "I heard it so much, I remember. "_I love you, just the way you look tonight"_

"Love you" I said pecking his lips.

"Love you" he whispered before giving me another kiss.

Another song started and the guests started filling the space, now "dance floor", and I grinned at Edward as I recognized the song. It was one of my favorites. Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. Edward smiled back and kissed me softly. His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck and I got a little breathless as I sang softly.

"_Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_" I whispered. "_I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet… Kiss me like you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love_"

Edward kissed my lips again and we continued dancing. We danced two other songs before going to sit to eat. I was starving. We were finishing dinner when I heard Edward being called. I looked up with Edward, and saw his mom waving him over from a few feet away. He sighed and I nudged his thigh with mine.

"Go. Be nice, and spend as much time as she wants" I said.

He rolled his eyes, took my hand and stood up.

"You really thought I would leave your side tonight?" he asked amused.

We walked to where his mom was. She was beautiful, her auburn heir falling in curls to her shoulders, a little redder than Edward's hair. Her pale skin had a glow to it that had nothing to do with make-up. She wore one-shoulder sequin gown that was fit until her lower thighs, showing her curves.

"Edward, I missed you" she said pulling him to a hug, and because of it, his hand left mine.

They stayed hug for a minute, and talked softly, I couldn't hear what. When she let go of him, she smiled at me.

"Happy birthday, Isabella" she said.

"Thank you. Please call me Bella" I said.

"Your father is talking to Zeus" she said to Edward, practically ignoring what I said. "They won't tell me what's wrong"

"What is it about?" Edward asked frowning.

"Your half-sister knows" Hestia shrugged, her voice harsh. She clearly didn't like Alice.

"Alright. I'll see if I can find out what is this all about" Edward said stepping to my side, and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I missed you, Edward. You should visit more often" she said.

"I…" he sighed glancing at me. "I'll try"

"Great!" she said happily and turned to wave at someone. "You need to talk to them!"

Three beautiful women came to us. I mean, all women here were beautiful, but those somehow bothered me. They were all blond, blue-eyed, tall, lean, perfect. One had her hair in high bun, and purple strapless sweetheart neckline, plunging, with a feathery full skirt, pulled up in the left thigh, exposing her perfect legs. The second had straight hair flowing down her shoulders, a similar dress, also purple, but this one was cap-sleeved cut-out, tight glittery bodice, with a silk skirt short on front, flowing down, ruffling, until it trailed behind her. The last one, seemed the worst. She had her hair curled and pinned up, with a few strands falling around her doll-face. She wore a pleated metallic halter gown, that had a deep plunge-neck, open back, and the fabric was so light that as she walked it clung to her curves, leaving little to imagination. Edward tensed as we watched them approach.

"Edward!" the last, and worst said. "How long!"

She hugged him, ignoring he was still holding my hand. He didn't let go of my hand, and just wrapped his other arm around her. She kissed both his cheeks and wiped the lipstick she left with a smirk.

"Hi, Venus" he said awkwardly.

"Isabella, you must not know… These are the roman goddesses, Venus" Hestia said pointing to the first, that was wrapping her arm around Edward's left arm. "Ceres" she said pointing to the one with straight hair. "And Diana"

"Roman goddesses" I mumbled.

"Yes, they came to represent the other Roman gods in this ceremony" Hestia said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you're enjoying" I said fighting to keep my smile as Venus rubbed Edward's arm.

"We are. Thank you for the invitation" Ceres said with a genuine smile. "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks"

"I'll go talk to Artemis, it's been some time" Diana said and walked away.

"Oh, Edward. Why haven't you visited?" Venus said. "We missed you"

"I'm sorry, Venus. I'll try to visit more often from now on" Edward said.

"We had fun that last time" she continued, almost purring. "I believe next will be even better, if possible" she said flirtingly.

"Excuse me. I must greet other guests" I said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm loving the reviews I'm getting. I'm so glad you're enjoyign this as much as I do. I wasn't sure if you would like it, but I couldn't stop thinking about this plot. <strong>

**Outfits on link on my profile. There are outfits of previous chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo Luuh**


	13. Chapter 13

**A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.  
>George Jean Nathan<strong>

* * *

><p>I was talking to Athena, she was telling me what she thought of my abilities, and I was trying to pay attention. I really was. I just couldn't stop thinking about Venus. And Edward. I heard my name being called and I smiled apologetically to Athena, before searching who was looking for me. I found Hades, dad and two women. One had black hair, curled and falling over her shoulder and wore a pink strapless floral-bodice gown. The other was blond, with a red gathered crepe gown, with a plunging neckline. Both had green eyes.<p>

"Hello" I said.

"Bella, this is Demeter" dad said pointing to the brunette. "And Persephone"

"Hi!" the blond said and hugged me.

"Hi" I said hugging her back, though I was taken aback.

"Happy birthday" she said pulling back. "Though I wished I had known the date before" she said with a pointed look to dad.

"It was a secret" dad sighed.

"It was about my sister" she said harshly and sighed. "Anyway…" she turned to me with a smile. "I hope you're liking living here. Hades and I visited the human world once, and it was so hard to adapt. I imagined it must be hard for you"

"Yeah, it was" I said and shrugged. "I think I'm getting good now, though"

"You're doing great" Demeter said with a smile. "I wanted to congratulate you for the test. It was impressing"

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Hera must be searching for us" dad said to me. "I think our presence is required"

I nodded, smiled at them, and dad and I walked around searching for mom. Dad passed by Ceres, and greeted her quickly. I noticed Venus wasn't with her. I smiled at her, and continued looking for my mom. I saw her talking to Aphrodite and Alice, and was making my way to them, when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned to face Edward. He looked me in the eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. I pulled back and he frowned. He pulled me to him and I pulled away.

"Bella…"

"You have lipstick on…" I trailed off seeing not one, but several lipstick marks.

He sighed and wiped his cheek, but didn't erase one of the marks there.

"Bella…"

"My mom was searching for me" I interrupted and pulled my hand out of his. "I have to go"

I turned and continued walking just to have him blocking my path a minute later.

"Bella, she…"

"I don't want to hear" I said shaking my head. "I…" I looked around and back at him. "I have a party, guests… I can't deal with you right now"

He was about to say something when Jasper walked to us.

"Bella, mom was…" he trailed off as he looked at Edward.

"Searching for me. I know. I'm was going to her" I said.

Jasper glared at Edward, and Edward sighed, continuing on trying to wipe the lipstick from his face and not succeeding. Jasper took a step forward but I grabbed his arm.

"Jasper, come on. We're in a party" I said pulling him away.

He let me pull him as I walked to mom, leaving Edward behind.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Jasper said.

"It's fine" I said and smiled a we reached mom. "Hey, looking for me?"

"Yes! We have to make the announcement, and then cut the cake!" she said excitedly.

"Okay" I said.

"I'll be there with your father" she explained pointing to the middle of the dance floor. "And I was thinking Edward could escort you there…"

"Can't Jasper do it?" I asked. "I mean, he's my brother" I said.

Mom looked at me strangely and then at Alice. Alice watched me for a moment then looked around, obviously searching for Edward.

"Yes, but…" mom sighed. "Then I think we would have to get Persephone, she's your sister too…"

"It's fine!" I said forcing a smile. "Look, call Hades, Persephone… And they can join us. If Poseidon and Hestia want to, they can"

Mom hesitantly nodded and then went searching for the people we would need.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Where's Rose and Emmett?" I cut her off.

"I think they went to get the tiara…" she said.

"Alright, I'll need a glass of champagne if I'll get in front of all these people" I said and walked to a table close by to get a glass.

I sat there drinking and playing with the dress' fabric, and a couple minutes later, Jasper sat beside me.

"Attention, please" I heard dad say.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, put the glass down, and we got up.

"Nineteen years ago, in a time of darkness, and evil, an angel was born" dad said, "She grew into a beautiful girl, and then into a woman. She didn't knew herself entirely, and neither did others, but she defined herself the best she could, and it was a beautiful piece of art, really a masterpiece"

I smiled at him, and mom was fighting tears.

"Mom does cry a lot" I whispered to Jasper who chuckled.

"She didn't know, and still is starting to understand… She's destined to great things. It's who she is, and not from where she came" mom said.

"She had to prove to everyone, and even herself, she was capable. And she amazes us every day, with her intelligence, her strength, passion, her truthfulness, her good heart. Her endless love, and forgiveness. Her mercy. Though many think she's the one learning, she's also the one teaching" dad said and grinned. "And it's with immense pleasure I announce, Isabella, my daughter, and my heir"

I linked my arm with Jasper's, and people applauded as we walked to our parents. Mom hugged me, and then I hugged dad. Persephone passed dad a beautiful, gold leafs tiara. Dad put in my head, kissed my forehead and both cheeks and everyone applauded again. I blushed and smiled in thanks.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett and Rose said bringing a cake.

Rose lit the candles on top of the cake, and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, we don't know the song" she said.

"It's fine, thanks" I laughed.

I blew the candles and mom hugged me again. I looked around the crowd, smiling in thanks and met a pair of green eyes watching my every move. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile.

"Let the celebration continue" I said loudly, and people cheered as the band started to play again.

After thanking everyone who congratulated me, I walked to where I saw Edward. I took his hand without a word, and pulled him to the house. I took him to my bathroom, and got a wet towel. He watched me silently, as I pushed him against the counter so he was leaned against it, and I stood between his legs. I wiped the lipstick from his neck first and he leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed and continued wiping the lipstick.

"Bella" he whispered, "I swear, I didn't…"

"Don't" I cut him off.

"I would never do that to you" he said pulling back to look into my eyes. "Never. She did it. I did not touch her, only to push her away. I swear. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you. _You._ _Only you. _Forever"

I wiped the lipstick from his jaw while looking into his eyes, and when I was done, I threw the towel on the sink. He put his hands on my hips, and I leaned against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I did the same. I looked up at him, and leaned up to kiss him. He responded immediately, holding me tighter. I fisted my hands in his hair and tugged it. He knew what I wanted. He pushed away from the counter, still holding me and let me pull him to the bedroom while kissing. When the back of my legs hit the bed, I pulled him, but he didn't let me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. My hands ran down his shoulders, and to his collarbone. I loosened his tie, and undid a couple buttons from his shirt, as my fingers pushed his suit's jacket from his shoulders. I kissed his collarbone, nibbling gently, and trailed up his neck and jaw, peppering kisses before kissing him hard on the mouth. He sighed in my mouth and let me pull him down with me on the bed. He supported his weight on his elbows, and his hands rested on my ribs, right under my breasts. His mouth left mine and trailed down, kissing, licking and nibbling my neck and collarbone. I sighed his name as his lips touched the swell of my breasts. My hands had a mind of their own, and worked on his shirt's buttons, and when it was opened, explored his body. One of his hands grabbed my knee, pulling my leg up and around his hip, and then his hand continued up my thigh, lifting my dress' skirt, until it was on my hips. I hooked my finger on his pants' loops, and pulled his body closer, both of us groaning at the intimacy. As we kissed passionately again, I tried to push his shirt off, but he didn't let me because he was busy working on my zipper. When the zipper of my dress was undone, his hands started pulling the straps down my arms, until my breasts were exposed and pressed against his chest. He stopped kissing me, pulled back to look at me, and cupped one of my breasts in his hand, and kissed it. I moaned and begged him for more. As I tried to push his shirt off, and he tried to pull my dress lower, we froze when heard people applauding and cheering. We looked into each other's eyes, and I silently begged him to not stop. He sighed and pulled back making me fall back on the mattress groaning in frustration.

"The party" he said quietly while standing up.

"Dammit" I said sitting up and pulling the dress up.

He buttoned his shirt, got his jacket, and helped me with my zipper. We didn't say a word, and walked out of the house to see people celebrating excitedly around Rose and Emmett.

"He proposed" I said smiling.

"Emmett?" Edward asked and I nodded.

We went to congratulate the couple and the party continued smoothly as if nothing happened and I hadn't disappeared with Edward. When the party ended, some guests stayed behind. Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hestia and Persephone. Mom asked everyone to gather in the living room, and we went there. Emmett, Rose, Hestia, Persephone, Edward and I sat, and clearly we all didn't know what this was about, and were wondering. Alice and Jasper entered with my parents, Aphrodite and Poseidon, and stood in the middle of the room.

"What?" Emmett asked when no one said anything making us more nervous.

"We're going to marry" Jasper said.

We all fell silent staring at them. Sure, it wasn't bad news. But it wasn't expected and they didn't seem happy. I watched Alice, with her head lowered, but I saw a tear fall. I continued watching her and after a couple minutes I found what I was searching but didn't know, and gasped.

"Holy shit! You're pregnant!" I blurted.

"Thank you for announcing it like this" Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" I said covering my mouth.

"Fuck" Edward mumbled.

I looked at him and he was pale, glaring at Jasper and clutching his chest like he would have a heart attack. He took deep breaths and Alice finally looked up at us.

"It will be a small ceremony" Aphrodite said. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Rose asked shocked.

"We can't wait anymore" mom said.

I got up and hugged Alice. She cried on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. When I pulled back, I looked in her eyes silently asking and she nodded with a teary smile. I bent down and she pulled her dress' fabric so it clung to her belly. It looked like she was four months pregnant. I tried to think how… Lose shirts and dresses. I touched the her belly and felt the baby moving.

"Ounn" I said quietly.

Rose came to my side and touched the belly too, and squealed quietly. Alice chuckled and we stood up to hug her. We reassured her it would be fine, and eventually her tears stopped. We sat in the living room talking about the wedding and the baby, and it seemed the baby would born in the next two or three weeks. Apparently a goddess' pregnancy took four months, instead of nine like I thought. Eventually Rose started to ask Emmett how many kids he wanted to have after they married, and the conversation got lighter. I sat between Alice and Edward and couldn't stop caressing her belly. Edward seemed kinda happy. He kissed my cheek several times as I talked to Alice, and couldn't help but smile thinking that someday it would be me carrying a baby auburn haired and green eyed. When everyone decided to leave, they said goodbye and to my surprise, Hestia hugged me, kissed my cheek and genuinely smiled at me. I walked Edward to the door and asked if he wanted to stay, but he reminded me my parents slept under the same roof, my brother, and that everyone would be here early for the wedding. It felt like an excuse.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked closing the door so we had some privacy.

"Nothing" he said smiling.

"Is it about what we did earlier? Almost did?" I asked blushing.

"Love…"

"If you didn't want to, you could've said it" I said frowning.

"Love, I want to, believe me" he said pulling me to him.

"Then what?"

"I just think we should wait"

"Wait?" I asked fearful

"Yes, love. We should get married first" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Edward, we can't stay… chaste for years!" I said frustrated.

"Years?" he laughed.

"Marriage!" I grumbled.

"Love, I plan on marrying you when the time is right. Soon" he whispered.

I froze staring at him. He smiled, kissed me softly and walked away from my house. It took me a few minutes to recover from the shock and finally say something.

"Oh, shit"


	14. Chapter 14

**"The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again" **  
><strong>Achilles – <em>Troy<em> (2004)**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up early since I heard people downstairs. I got up, and went downstairs still in my pajamas to find everyone there. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, his parents, Aphrodite, Persephone, Hades and my parents. They were talking about the wedding, and though I wasn't in the conversation a couple minutes later I was told to help Alice get ready. She smiled at me, I took her hand and we went upstairs with Rose behind us. We helped Alice with her hair and make-up, and into her dress. It was a beautiful dress, and it hid her pregnant belly. Once she was ready, Rose and I went to get ready. Rose said everyone should be in white. I commented how strange it was and told her that in humans weddings no one could wear white besides the bride. We put our dresses and shoes, and went back to Alice. We helped her put her veil, and then I smiled at her and extended her a garter.<p>

"What?" she asked taking.

"It's a tradition. Well, human tradition" I said. "It's for fortune, luck. And it's blue. Something blue, something borrowed and something new, the bride must wear. Well, the garter is new, blue and you have to give me back, it's borrowed"

"Thanks!" she said chuckling. I helped her put it on, and then there was a knock on the door. Aphrodite walked in with a couple of white magnolias, and gave them to Alice.

"Beautiful" Aphrodite said kissing Alice's cheeks.

We all went downstairs and Aphrodite, Rose and I walked to the garden. Apparently mom had used part of the party's decoration, so the garden was still full of flowers, and flowers made a path for the bride to where the groom was standing. I went to him, kissed Jasper's cheek, and smiled at him. He smiled nervously and I wanted to laugh. I went to my mom's side, and Edward came to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You're beautiful" he said.

I blushed and kissed him softly, and we turned to see Alice coming. The ceremony was short, typical, but beautiful. In the end, Jasper put a gold crown with leafy design, and Alice put a similar, but less feminine crown on his head. Jasper kissed the back of her hands, her cheeks and finally her lips. We cheered and applauded, while mom and Aphrodite threw white rose petals on them. And like that Alice was officially my sister.

Days passed. Things began to get tenser. Rose was going insane with wedding planning. Emmett was going insane because Rose was going insane. Alice and Jasper seemed to be good, anxious for the baby's arrival, but just that. They weren't lovey like newlyweds. They had their romantic moments, but it was more like they were still in the process of falling in love. I hoped they would, or the marriage would be a disaster. Hestia started to be nicer with me, though sometimes she still had her bitchy moments. I found out how to avoid them. She was in a bad mood when Edward disappeared from her life, so I made him visit her with more frequency. Poseidon didn't even look at me, but I didn't expect anything more. Persephone came frequently to visit, and spent 'siblings time'. We invited Jasper, but he didn't want to. So, Alice joined. And it turned into girls' time. Alice moved to Jasper's house after the wedding, so she gave her house to me. Though I moved there, I still had stuff at my parents' place, and they were happy with it. Apparently still not ready to let me go. One day I was going to Edward's place. When I got there, I went to the backyard and gave Midnight a couple of apples, and gave him some attention. I knew that with Edward spending so much time with me the Pegasus would be lonely and in need of attention. I smiled at him, and went to the house, entering by the back door. I was about to call for Edward to let him know I was there, when I heard him yelling. I frowned and ran to the living room to find him and Poseidon in a disagreement. Hestia stood there with a fearful expression and just she noticed my presence.

"I don't care!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, I cannot have all my children linked with Zeus' family! Alice is enough!" Poseidon said.

"I don't care what you want, I will not stay away from Bella!"

I felt the blood draining from my face with Edward's words. His father had other reason for him to stay away.

"You had your fun, now you should put an end to it" Poseidon said.

"Poseidon" Hestia said, trying to make them stop, realize I was there.

"A marriage with a roman goddess would turn you into one of the most powerful gods here. You would have not only Greeks, but Romans allies too!" Poseidon said.

Venus.

"I don't want her" Edward said.

"You wanted her. You had her. And now you changed your mind" Poseidon said tiredly. "Once your fun with Zeus' daughter is over you will change your mind too"

"I won't!" Edward screamed. "I love Bella"

"As you loved Venus." Poseidon retorted, "As you loved Diana. As you loved Eris, Iris, Nike, and Selene. And every time you got tired of them. Son, I don't have the time to wait for it anymore" Poseidon said.

"Hello, Bella" Hestia said.

Both men turned and looked at me with wide eyes. Poseidon sighed, patted Edward's shoulder, looked in his eyes and left. Hestia smiled at me, kissed Edward's cheek and left too. Edward sighed, came to me, and took my hand in his.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

"Enough time" I mumbled.

"Bella, I don't care what he wants. I won't do it" he said cupping my face gently. "I love you, and I always will"

"Have you?" I asked quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Loved. All them?"

He stayed silent, and it was my answer. I looked in his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why don't you? Why don't you love me?"

"I do, Bella. I love you" he said and kissed me softly.

"Why don't you love me like them?" I asked.

"I love you more"

"It's not what I meant. Why don't you act on this love, like you acted with them. Why don't you turn this… physical?" I asked frustrated.

I know, I was being a whining brat, but… All foreplay lately had me on edge, and I don't know how I didn't snap before.

"I will" he said kissing my cheeks and jaw.

"After marriage" I said pulling back.

"Yes"

"It's not fair! I'm fucking frustrated, physically and emotionally… I want you so badly, Edward! And you torture me. So, if you love me more than them, why don't you have sex with me!"

"Because I love you more. Because I respect you more. Because I want you to have everything… You deserve more" he said.

"I don't want to marry you" I said and he stared at me with a hurtful expression. I shook my head. "I didn't mean that. I meant I don't want to marry soon. I want to have a long relationship before marrying"

"If that's what you want" he said smiling.

"But I don't want to go insane without sex for years!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, you can't have both" he said.

"Oh, yeah?" I glared at him and he smiled, clearly amused. "Well, then if you don't do anything about my _needs_ I'll have to take care of them myself"

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I'm sure I can entertain myself" I said mischievously.

His eyes darkened with lust and he groaned. I smirked and he pulled me closer.

"Bella, why do you have to make this hard on me?" he asked while kissing my neck.

"It's hard?" I asked laughing.

"You have no idea, love. But we can't" he said.

After almost an hour of disagreement, I gave up. Edward could be determined when he wanted and he wouldn't change his mind. I tried to talk to him about what his dad said, but he didn't want to talk about it, he said it wasn't worth the stress, his father was wrong. The next couple weeks flew by. Between helping Rose with the wedding, spending time with Alice, Edward and my parents, I barely had time for myself. One night Edward asked if I wanted to go out. So I got short black floral dress, black flats, feathery earrings and got my purse. There was some kind of festival going on, and people were in the streets, drinking, dancing, and celebrating… nothing special. Edward took my hand as we walked around, and enjoyed the festival. Eventually we wandered away from the full streets, and went to the beach. We sat in the sand, and I leaned against him.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You really don't want to marry anytime soon?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. Where was this conversation going?

"Why?" I asked carefully.

"Can you answer me?" he asked amused.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's more like… I don't see why" I shrugged. "When I thought I was human and would die someday, I already thought I would marry later in life. So, now that I know I have eternity, why rush?"

He stayed silent and I didn't know if what I said had made him mad, hurt or something else. I took his hand, and kissed his cheek, he smiled weakly at me.

"Hey, if we married, what would change?" I asked and smiled. "I won't love you more, I can't, I love you too much already. We would live together, just that. If you want, you can spend nights at my place…"

"You would be mine, officially. Mine, and only mine, forever" he said leaning in, and I leaned back so I was lying on the sand with him leaned over me. "People wouldn't stupidly question our relationship anymore. Your father wouldn't fear I'm playing with you. My father would leave us alone. I would be able to make love to you. I would eagerly wait for you to carry my child. But above all, it would be my way to show you how much I love you, because I can't put it in words"

I stared in his eyes, and pulled him to me by his shirt. He leaned in and kissed me, softly at first but then passionately. When we broke apart I smiled at him breathlessly.

"Was that a proposal? Because it was very, very good" I said.

"And if it was?" he smiled.

"I might say yes" I whispered.

"So it was a proposal" he grinned.

"I'll think about it…" I joked and he pouted, making me giggle. "Yes. Yes!"

He grinned at me and crashed his lips with mine. We stayed lying on the beach, between kisses and small talk, for what felt like an eternity. Eventually we heard the sounds of the festival silence and we decided it was late. Edward would take me home before going to his, even though I told him he could go and I would be fine. When I opened my door, I found a paper under the door. I took it and gasped at the note.

'_Alice is in labor. We didn't find you. Come by. Rose_'

I grinned at Edward, giving him the note, while locking the house again. He smiled and I took his hand as I ran to Jasper's place. When we got there, I entered without knocking, and found my parents, and the new parents in the living room. Alice smiled at us, and I grinned watching her rock the baby gently in her arms. I went to her, and knelt before her, looking at the small baby, in awe at his perfection. By the blue blanket, I guessed it was a boy. He had Alice's black hair, and it was so little hair… He opened his eyes, his hand reaching up, and Alice took his little hand in her fingers. He had Jasper's blue eyes, and so, dad's.

"He looks just like Ares when he born" mom commented. "Only the hair changed"

"Oh, can I hold him?" I asked excitedly.

Alice nodded, and carefully put him in my arms. I smiled down at him, and made silly, funny noises while playing with his little hand. He let out a cute squeal, followed by a yawn, and soon he was asleep. I continued rocking him gently, and eventually sat down on Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder, watching the baby with me. Alice excused herself, and went to bed, she seemed exhausted, what was understandable. Jasper kissed her forehead and lips, and I could see so much love and devotion for her in his eyes, it made my heart swell.

"What's his name?" I asked quietly.

"Hector" Jasper said.

"Like the Trojan prince?" I asked smiling.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Oh, it's a nice name" I said looking down at the baby, "A brave, smart, loyal warrior"

"Yes, Emmett said that if we had another one, we could call him Paris" Jasper chuckled.

"Or Achilles" Edward chuckled.

"Well, we should get going. Let you rest" mom said getting up with dad.

"Do I have to go too?" I asked pouting. "I don't want to let him go"

"No, you can stay" Jasper said and walked our parents to the door. "So, how was your night?" he asked and grinned, "Surely not as exciting as mine"

I smiled at Edward and we chuckled.

"No, not as much. But it's almost a tie, Jasper" I said.

"Enjoyed the festival?"

"Yes" we said.

"We were going to go, but Alice got into labor…" he yawned and sighed. "You know what? I'm going to bed. You know where his room is, so when you finally decide to let him go, put him there, please"

"I might not ever let him go" I threatened playfully. "I'll kidnap him"

"Goodnight" he laughed.

"Goodnight" we said.

Edward and I stayed silent for some time, until he finally said it.

"I know I just asked you in marriage, and it might be creepy, but… I want one, with you" he said kissing my cheek.

"Me too" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was too busy :**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I did a little skip on time, to show how things were progressing for Bella.**

**By the quote in the beginning and the name of Alice's baby, you can guess how much I love the movie _Troy_. Brad Pitt is lovely, but Eric Bana wins, sorry. I prefer brunette guys, I guess :P**

**Outfits on link on my profile.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	15. Chapter 15

**_The real act of marriage takes place in the heart, not in the ballroom or church or synagogue. It's a choice you make - not just on your wedding day, but over and over again - and that choice is reflected in the way you treat your husband or wife. _**  
><strong><em>Barbara de Angelis<em>**

* * *

><p>Rose's wedding was beautiful. It was practically traditional, except for the guests. She wanted to be the only one in white, like I had told her humans did, so everyone was wearing colorful gowns and ties. Alice didn't have any problem losing weight after giving birth, she was back to thin quickly, not that she gained much weight. But apparently I did. I was wearing a red dress, that hugged my curves, and Alice, Rose, mom and Edward assured me I was beautiful. But... First was Aphrodite.<p>

"Oh, hello, darling" she said kissing my cheeks. "You look lovely"

"So do you" I said smiling.

"I can see you and Edward freed yourselves from all that… frustration" she said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean, I played with it before but, when the act comes from a sincere, strong love like yours, it brings you this glow you have now"

"Oh…" I said blushing with her assumptions, before I could correct her she continued.

"And I do believe this child will be truly adored, not only by family and friends, but by everyone" she said.

I looked down at my body, and back at her with wide eyes. I shook my head so fast it made my head spin.

"No… I'm not…"

"Oh" she blushed. "You aren't…" she mumbled and smiled apologetically. "You just have this glow…"

"Well… thanks" I mumbled.

"I should talk to Artemis" she smiled embarrassedly. "Bye"

Then it was Persephone. She came to talk to me, excitedly as always, and then began to say how happy she was for me and how it was good this child and Hector didn't have a big difference of age. Again, I told her I wasn't pregnant, already getting annoyed. Why were people thinking that? I talked to Alice a little, while she nursed Hector and I asked her if she thought I should lose weight. She frowned at me and said no, then started talking how _she_ needed to lose all weight she gained in the pregnancy. I smiled and nodded while she talked though I wasn't even paying attention. Edward came to ask me to dance, and I accept eagerly. When we were dancing I decided to tell him.

"Aphrodite and Persephone thought I was pregnant" I said.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" I whined. "Did I gain weight?"

"No, love, you look as perfect as ever"

"Is this dress then? Does it make me look fat?" I asked frowning.

"No. Bella, I don't know why they are thinking it, you look perfect" he said sincerely.

We decided to tell out parents about our engagement; we thought that if he broke the news to his parents in the middle of a wedding, they wouldn't cause a scandal. We told my parents first, and mom was so happy, while dad was only a little. He seemed apprehensive, and I guessed he still didn't like Edward. Mom decided to come with me and Edward to tell his parents. We approached Hestia and Poseidon. Hestia wore a beautiful green dress that made her eyes look even brighter. She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug in greeting.

"Father, mother" Edward began and looked at me. "I asked Bella to marry me"

I prepared for Poseidon's outburst but was surprised with Hestia choking with her drink. When she finally was breathing again, she looked at us wide eyed.

"Is it because she's pregnant?" she blurted.

"You're pregnant?" mom asked excitedly.

They had gotten the attention of several people close by, and I blushed.

"No" I said. "I am not!"

"You are not?" Hestia asked disbelieving.

"Am I fat? Is this dress?" I asked them.

"No, honey, you look lovely" mom said.

"Well, you did gain some weight" Hestia said quietly.

I gasped and looked at Edward horrified. He sighed and glared at his mother.

"Mother" he began.

"I'm sorry, but she did" Hestia said and smiled at me. "But you're still lovely. It's just you have a glow…"

"Because I'm engaged" I mumbled.

"Well, that's…" Hestia looked at Poseidon, who was still silent, and kept his expression blank. "Good"

After a couple minutes of small talk, mom went to find my dad, and Edward and I decided to walk around and talk to friends. I sat beside Jasper as he watched Alice and Hector.

"I need to continue training" I said.

His head snapped to me and he arched an eyebrow. Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to keep training" I said again.

"Bella it's not necessary…"

"First, I want to learn more. Second, I am the princess, heir to the throne, I need to know to defend myself and others. Third, you never know what might happen. I might need the skills"

"It's foolish, Bella" Alice said. "There's nothing for you to worry…"

"Fine" Jasper said cutting her off.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Thank you" I said.

"Jasper, your father and my brother don't want her…"

"I'm the God of War, Alice" he said and looked me in the eyes. "I can't have my little sister unprepared in case something happens"

"Nothing will happen" she said quietly.

"We thought the same before last war" he said sadly.

"I'll start training in a month" I said and smiled. "Edward and I will be married by then"

"Married?" he asked while Alice squealed.

"Yes"

"Isabella, does our father approve?" he asked sternly.

"He congratulated me, actually"

"This is an absurd!" Jasper snapped.

"Jasper" Alice scolded softly.

"Have you thought that he might marry you for your status? He'll gain power" Jasper said.

I saw red. I was tired of people questioning my relationship with Edward.

"I demand respect, Ares" I said low but menacingly. "I'm the King's heir. I don't care you're my brother or God of War. I'll not be questioned on my decisions" He glared back at me, and didn't answer. "If I'm being fooled, which I am not, is my problem. And I don't want to hear another word against my fiancée" I said sternly. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, _princess"_ he sneered.

I nodded tensely, and got up. I looked around and realized we had attracted people's attention. Edward watched me careful, standing close to my father, who had a small smile. I arched an eyebrow and people went back to the celebration. I sighed, and walked to Edward. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. He didn't comment on my behavior or the fact I practically announce to everyone we were engaged. The rest of the party went smoothly; Rose congratulated me, and said we would have to start the plans immediately. I told her we had less than a month, and Edward arched an eyebrow, silently questioning me. I told him there was no reason to wait, and then told him that after the wedding I would resume training. That led to several discussions during the following weeks. My father disagreed too, but after I pointed out his heir needed to be skilled, he let it go. Edward was more difficult. He told me he would protect me, and there was no need for me to get more skilled. And just to get my month worse, apparently my wedding would be a huge event, since I was the heir to the throne. My parents said their wedding was a whole festival, and I should expect everyone celebrating, not only at the party, but everywhere. We were at my parent's house. Edward seemed bored with all the flower conversation. Dad seemed as bored, but at least Edward pretended to be interested. Alice, mom and Rose were talking about flowers, and how they should call Hemera to ask her to make a specially bright blue sky. I could not believe I got to decide how the sky would look. Hestia had said she would come by later and I dreaded the moment she would, because I knew she would be moody, and disagree with everything. I sighed and groaned leaning back against the couch.

"What is it, honey?" mom asked. "Do you not like lilies?"

"Maybe cherry blossoms!" Alice suggested excitedly.

"I don't know" I said. "I really wanted a normal wedding"

"Normal how?" Rose said.

"Well, since I was a kid I imagined marrying in a huge white dress, long veil… I would have beautiful bridesmaids, and say my vows… The groom would look like a prince. My guests would dress beautifully colorful, not all in white, and no one would be in black" I said explaining and groaned, "Until now, I only got the prince-looking groom"

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek, as the girls smiled at us.

"You want a human ceremony" dad stated.

"Yes!" I said smiling. "Can I?"

"Well, you certainly can't marry in the church" he said.

"That's fine, dad. But can I have the rest?"

"People wouldn't approve, darling" mom said sadly. "You are an important goddess; you have to follow the traditions"

"Okay" I mumbled.

"Why don't we have two weddings?" Edward suggested.

"What?" dad and I asked shocked.

"Yeah, a small human ceremony, and then we have the big one" he said and smiled crookedly at me. "I wouldn't mind marrying her twice"

"Oh" Alice said smiling. "That's so cute… Yeah, let's have two weddings!"

"You are so lucky!" Rose said to me.

I giggled and pecked Edward on the lips, thanking him for being so thoughtful.

"Okay, then we'll have to start from zero" mom said, and started planning everything from scratch.

Edward still seemed bored during our planning for the rest of the month, but at least I was happier. Rose and Alice would be my bridesmaids in the first wedding, dad would be the 'minister', Jazz would take me to the altar, and take position of Edward's groomsman with Emmett. It was small, only family, but I was so happy, and really I didn't want a big wedding, even though I would have one the next day. As the day came closer, Edward and I seemed to get more anxious by the minute. It wasn't only the wedding, though the weddings were stressing enough. It was the wedding night. A week before the wedding, Edward decided to shock me, and make me sad. He said we shouldn't do anything before the traditional wedding that was a day later from the first. I whined but he pointed out that if we did, I wouldn't be able to wear white on the second wedding. I pointed out his sister wore white while pregnant, of course that brought a scowl, since he didn't like remembering his little sister married already pregnant. After a couple hours of disagreement, I gave in; we spent months without sex, I could wait one more day. I hope. The day of the first wedding arrived, and I was even more nervous, since Alice found out in human traditions the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony, and made the men take him away from me the previous night. I had become used to Edward's presence and not seeing him for a day was driving me insane. I wore an embroidered gown, and veil, and hoped I wouldn't trip or do something as embarrassing in the many layers of tulle. The girls were wearing Grecian gowns, exactly the same, only changing the color, light pink for Rose and dark blue for Alice. Mom came to check on me and I was in awe, she wore a beautiful Grecian red gown, long sleeved, and with plunging neck.

"You're not supposed to look prettier than the bride, mom" I said scolding, but smiling.

"Impossible" she said hugging me. "You look so beautiful, baby"

"Thanks, mom"

"Oh, you're all grown up" she said with tears.

"Oh, mom, don't cry! I'll cry and ruin my make-up" I said.

"Okay, okay" she chuckled. "Carlisle!"

Dad hesitantly came in, and I giggled seeing him in a suit. I never saw him in one before.

"I know, I know, I look hot" he joked rolling his eyes.

"You look awesome" I said.

"I'll go check if the guests are all there, and if the groom too" mom said.

"Don't joke about it, mom, it's not funny" I said taking a deep breath.

"Pft. As if Edward would run" Rose said rolling her eyes. "It's more probable you run"

I rolled my eyes and a few minutes later mom came back saying everything was ready. She went back, with dad and the girls followed her, after wishing me good luck and giving me my bouquet. After Alice got out, Jasper came in and I counted until ten and turned to him. He smiled sadly at me, and kissed my forehead, taking my arm and walking me out of the room. We walked to the garden, and there was a red carpet covered in petals. I smiled at Jasper, and we began to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath, and looked up, founding Edward's eyes immediately. He had a huge smile, while wriggling his hands nervously. I smiled at him, fighting myself to not run to his arms. When we reached Edward, Jasper kissed my cheek and went to Emmett's side. Edward took my hand and I passed the bouquet to Alice before turning back to him.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered leaning in.

Dad cleared his throat and people chuckled.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that yet" dad said.

"No" I giggled. "Sorry"

While dad spoke about marriage in a not religious way, and about me and Edward and our love, I kept my eyes on Edward almost all the time. Once or twice I glanced at the guests. In the second time, my eyes got wide, and I bit my lip trying not to cry. Hestia and Poseidon were all in black. Like they came to a funeral. After all the times while planning that I explained to her that no one wore black in a wedding. As I looked at her, the burning on my eyes got worse. It was bad enough she wore black, but she also chose the exactly same model of my other wedding dress, the one I would wear tomorrow, only in white. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked back at him. He gave me the tiniest shake of head, his eyes worried. I nodded weakly, and sniffed, fighting the tears. Thankfully, we had gotten to the part of the vows. Edward took white gold ring from Emmett and slowly slid it in my finger, while smiling at me.

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my wife, my best friend, my faithful partner, my lover from this day forward. In the presence of Gods, our family, and friends, I vow to be with you, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness, to love, cherish, protect, honor and respect. I promise to love you unconditionally as long as we both shall live" he said.

I fought my tears really hard this time, happy tears. Though we had written the vows together, it was still amazing to officially hear it. I took the wedding band from Rose, and slid in his fingers, saying my vows while looking in his eyes.

"I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, my best friend, faithful partner, my lover from this day forward. In the presence of Gods, our family, friends, I vow to be with you, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness, to love, cherish, honor and respect. I promise to love you unconditionally as long as we both shall live"

"Can I kiss her now?" he asked my dad impatiently, and everyone chuckled.

"Just a second" dad said amusedly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Edward grinned and leaned in. I threw my arms around him, and he held me tight to his chest, kissing me more passionately then we should in the occasion, but not caring as people applauded and cheered, and Emmett teasingly howled. We pulled apart and he gave me a peck before we turned to the crowd and walked down the aisle and inside the house. I went to my bedroom with Alice to take off my veil, and let loose my hair. When I came back all guests were in the living room, drinking and talking. Edward came to the stairs, and wrapped his arms around me immediately. We kissed for a couple minutes and then decided to go talk to the guests. After talking to my parents, Rose and Alice came to my side and started talking about Hestia.

"I can't believe she did that" Rose said outraged.

"That's just… mean" Alice said frowning.

"It's her way of showing her opinion" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, love" Edward said quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"There's nothing for you to apologize" I said.

"Yes. _She_ has to apologize" Rose said angrily. "Come on, fine, wear black, but choose the same dress you'll wear tomorrow… That's just asking for trouble"

"The same dress you were going to wear tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Her dress is the same, just black" I said quietly. "It's fine really"

It wasn't. Though many times I pretended not to care, I wished my mother-in-law would be nice to me at least. What hurt the most was that she was not only hurting me, but bothering Edward deeply. I asked them to leave it alone, and enjoy the rest of the party. Thankfully they did. The rest of the party was amazing, though Hestia and I avoided each other. Edward did talk to his parents when I was not by his side, and it was really quick. When the party was over, mom shooed me away from helping her cleaning. Edward and I decided to spend the night at my place, since I had to get ready in the morning. Though we had agreed we would do nothing but sleep that night, I still felt nervous as we got to the house. I turned to the stairs, and Edward stopped following. When I asked what was wrong, he said he wanted to get a glass of water and would join me in a minute. I nodded and ran to the room. Once I got there, I took deep breaths before trying to take off the dress to put my PJ's. I couldn't. I literally couldn't take off the dress. I squirmed trying to open the zipper but couldn't. I groaned and took off shoes and jewelry before trying the zipper again. I groaned loudly, and I heard a chuckle. I turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Having problems?" he asked.

"I can't take it off" I said blushing. "Can you help me?"

He nodded, and I turned my back to him as he walked to me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and he touched my bare shoulders for a moment before opening the zipper. I took a shaky breath as the zipper got lower, and finally ending on my hips. I waited for him to step away from me. I gasped as his warm hands touched my back and felt the warmth coming from his body, he was closer. His left hand snaked to my hip, and he held me in place, while his other hand snaked around, and stayed flat against my stomach. I put my hands over my chest, holding the bodice, keeping the dress from falling. I melted into him as his lips touched my shoulder.

"E-Edward?" I asked shakily.

"Hm?" he hummed against my shoulder as his hands pulled me even closer.

"What… What are you doing? I thought you wanted…"

"I want this" he whispered in my ear and took me earlobe between his teeth gently.

I let go of the bodice, and the dress fell to my hips, and I held his hand against my skin. Once he started kissing down my neck, I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently, groaning and wrapping his arms around me as I deepened the kiss. I trailed my hands down, taking off his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled his hands away from me just long enough for me to push his clothes off his shoulders. He kissed me hungrily as he lowered me onto the bed. My heart was racing in my chest. He pulled back and looking into my eyes pulled the dress down my legs, and threw it away. I blushed as his hands trailed back up my legs. His hands went up until they reached my bra. He leaned and kissed me softly, as his hands undid the front clasp, and pulled the bra from me, throwing away. He fondling my breasts, flicking his thumb over the nipples, and I gasped in his mouth. He kissed down my neck, and when he was reaching my collarbone, I realized I was practically naked and he still had his pants on. I reached for the buckle of his belt, but he pulled away.

"No" he whispered against my collarbone.

"Not fair. I'm almost completely naked" I said smiling.

"I'm trying to stay in control" he said huskily, looking at me with a smirk. "My pants help me stay in control"

"Well…" I blushed. "I want you to lose control"

I reached for his belt again, and this time he didn't stop me. He kissed, and I sat up so he was on his knees straddling my legs. Once I got his pants open, I pulled it down, and he pushed me back down on the bed, as he kicked off his pants. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer as his hands explored my body. I could feel him. Warm, and hard, against me. Only two pieces of fabric separating us. As his lips touched my breasts, I couldn't stand anymore. I slid my hands down his back, and slipped them under his boxers, pulling him closer while tugging at the underwear. I felt his lips turn up into a smirk against my body, and he looked up with an arched eyebrow. My body felt warm as I blushed and he chuckled. He got to his knees, hooked his fingers on the waistband of my panties, and slowly pulled it down. I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath as his fingers ran down my legs. Once I was completely naked, I took a moment to open my eyes, and saw Edward leaning in and I closed my eyes again as we kissed softly. I gasped in his mouth as he settled between my legs, and I didn't feel the fabric from his boxers. I only felt him. He kissed my jaw and neck as his hand ran down my side, and slipped between us. I half gasped half moaned as his fingers slipped between my folds. I arched my back, trying to get him closer, and he ran his tongue down my collarbone. His thumb pressed into a magical spot I didn't know it was so good, and I moaned, rather loudly, causing myself to blush again. He slid a finger inside of me, and I gasped, what was this man doing to me? He kissed me passionately as he pulled the finger out and slipped two fingers inside me. I stiffened. That was not… Comfortable. I whimpered in his mouth, and he kissed my jaw until he reached my ear.

"You need to relax" he whispered and kissed the spot below my ear. "Relax and it will feel good"

I tried. I really did. But it was not only uncomfortable. It was kinda painful too. His thumb pressed into that sweet spot again, and there was a battle in my body between pain an pleasure.

"Baby, you're so tight" he purred in my ear. "If it's like this with my fingers, then…"

He groaned and pulled his hand away from me, he reached his other hand and softly touched my cheek. I opened my eyes realizing a couple tears escaped and he was wiping them. He looked me in the eyes with a frown, clearly worried.

"I'm fine" I said and gave him the best smile I could. "Maybe we should just skip… that, and go straight to the point"

He chuckled and rolled over, bringing me to lay on top of him.

"Straight to the point… Wow, Bella, you're such a romantic, cheesy person" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I said blushing and biting my lip to fight a smile. "But you got my point"

"Yes…" he sighed and caressed my cheek with his thumb, while his other hand drew circles in the small of my back. "Thing is… That was the point"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought we had agreed we would do anything before tomorrow" he said.

"Well, you… Ahn, I thought… Since we were doing that…" I stammered.

"I wasn't going to go against what I proposed" he said. "I only wanted… needed to touch you"

"But… Since…" I groaned and hid my face in the crook of his neck. "That's not fair"

"How so?" he chuckled.

"You got me all… ahn, worked up" I mumbled. "And won't finish what you started?"

"You really have a way with romantic words, don't you?" he said teasingly.

I chuckled with him, and we stayed there, quiet, as his hands caressed my back and arms. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it :D<strong>

**Outfits on my profile, the set will have the outfits for the next wedding too.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	16. Chapter 16

**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.**  
><strong>Buddha<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with Edward kissing my shoulder softly.<p>

"Hi" I said blushing.

"Hey, beautiful" he whispered, caressing down my back.

We smiled at each other, and I thought the moment couldn't get any better. If I had the rest of eternity, waking up like this, I was the luckiest woman ever. I kissed him softly, and climbed on top of him. He smiled against my lips, and rolled us over. He pulled back and peppered my face with kisses.

"As much as I would like to continue this" he whispered kissing my neck. "My sister already came here, she says she has to get you ready"

"Already?" I whined. "Can she wait a little more?" I asked pouting.

"She already came by twice. I don't think she will wait anymore" he chuckled.

I sighed and he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" I said smiling.

He kissed me hard, and it turned into a make-out session. I noticed he had his underwear on, and I frowned at him.

"Why are you with underwear on, and I'm completely naked?" I asked.

"My sister came by. I had the decency of putting something on" he smirked.

"And what about me?"

"You were hidden by my body, love, don't worry"

He kissed me lips softly and slipped out of the bed swiftly, leaving me there, alone.

"I'll see you at the ceremony" he said putting on the same outfit from last night.

He gave me one last kiss before going out. Alice came n a few minutes later, already ordering me to get out of bed and get my ass in the shower. She said we couldn't have a bride smelling of sex. I almost told her I wouldn't, but decided to just take the shower without complaining. After a long shower, I went back to my room, and let Alice do my hair and make up. She took a couple hours, and then got herself ready in half an hour. Her white dress was strapless and draped, pooling at her feet. She helped me put my dress, and gave me a magnolia bouquet. After getting out of the house, and being surprised to see the streets decorated, and people celebrating my wedding, the ride to my parent's house was quick. Once we got there, I was again impressed by the decoration. I smiled at the people I passed, and they all rushed to gather around Edward and dad. Alice left me to go to Jasper's side, and I smiled at Edward as he mouthed 'you're beautiful'. I walked to him, and didn't pay attention to what was being said. Edward put the leaf crown on my head, and I put one in his, and we kissed. I was officially married to Edward. The ceremony hadn't been so long, or stressful. But the rest of the afternoon and night was spent on a wild celebration. Apparently not only the heiress of Zeus got married, but two heirs of the Gods married, so, there was a lot to celebrate. Hestia was in a beautiful white gown, almost sexy, and of course, was all smiles and polite to the guests. She couldn't damage her reputation by being bitchy to me. After hours dancing, drinking and dancing, I was truly exhausted. Hestia, mom and Alice told us to go, the celebration would continue, but we could go. Edward got his Pegasus, and I held tight to him as we went to his house. I was wonderfully surprised again. His house had candles and rose petals everywhere. There was even music on the background. He picked me up to enter the house and didn't put me down until we reached his bedroom. He put me down, and I stared at the bed with white petals forming a heart.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" I whispered.

"Alice helped" he mumbled.

I smiled at him, and he took a step closer, cupped my face and kissed me gently. My heart was in overdrive. It was good thing I was immortal, because if I wasn't I was sure I would have a heart attack. His hands trailed down my neck, shoulders, arms and held my hands giving a gentle squeeze. He pulled back, his forehead against mine, and looked into my eyes.

"Love, we don't…"

I shut him up with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding his tight. He groaned in my mouth, and wrapped his arms around me before walking me to the bed. When the back of my knees hit the mattress, he stopped and pulled back, to pepper my jaw and neck with kisses as he opened my dress' zipper. It pooled at my feet, and he scanned my body with his eyes, making me blush deeply. His hands went from my waist to my hips and then my ass.

"You went commando?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, while nodding trying to fight a giggle threatening to escape as his eyes darkened. I kept my eyes on his as I undressed him, and when we were equal, he wrapped his arms around me, and lowered me onto the bed. Hands explored. Lips touched, explored, in gentle and passionate kisses. Nerve endings discovered. Smiles. Giggles. Chuckles. Declarations. I never felt so… happy. So complete. Loved. My hands dug into his soft hair, and I swear he almost purred. I smiled, and he kissed me softly.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you" I whispered as he kissed and nuzzled my neck, "I'm ready"

He looked into my eyes, smiled, and kissed me hard. I held him tighter, and suddenly he was inside me. I whimpered in his mouth and he pulled back, frowning lightly at me. I reached and smoothed his face with my fingertips, kissing his jaw softly.

"It's okay" I whispered. "I'm fine"

He groaned, and buried his face on the crook of my neck as he slowly moved inside me. Hours passed, maybe it was only minutes, but as we looked into each other's eyes, whispering our love, and kissing softly, our sweaty skin moving against each other, I lost track of time. And I wanted to last forever. I wanted to be there forever. It was just us, nothing else existed. I was with Edward, that's all that mattered. After reaching our climaxes, we laid there, his head on my chest, his arms still around me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I took deep breaths to try to calm down and come down from the high I was in. Edward looked up at me with a smile, and leaned in for a kiss. After a few kisses, as we rolled over so I was on top of him, and ready for another round, I remembered something as I felt sticky…

"Edward?" I asked shakily, as he kissed my breasts.

"Hm?"

"Edward, I… We didn't use a condom" I whispered, jumping away from him.

He looked at me, with a confused frown. I expected it to vanish once he realized what I meant, our mistake, but he continued with that expression.

"Edward!" I snapped and wrapped myself in sheets.

"Bella?" he asked confused. "I… What?"

"Condom! We didn't use condom!" I said.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm not on birth control"

He stared at me with the same frown and I was starting to panic. What the hell should we do now?

"Love, are you alright?" he asked as if I was losing it. I think I was. But I didn't understand why he wasn't.

"I wasn't in birth control! And we didn't use a condom" I mumbled. "Oh, God…"

"Love, what is it?" he asked reaching for me.

"I can get pregnant" I mumbled looking at him with wide eyes.

His reaction surprised me. He just frowned at me as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"We didn't use protection!" I snapped trying to get him to react.

"Love…" he frowned and came closer to me. "No one talked to you?"

"About?"

"Ahn, this?"

"I… Ahn?" I asked confused.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed, before playing with my fingers.

"Love, maybe on the human's world it's alright but… Our culture… We don't have protection, or birth control… It's really like the Ancient times"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Do you really think Alice got pregnant for bad luck?" he asked with a small smile. "We are not allowed to use any kind of birth control. A baby… Well, it's a miracle, prevent it from happening… Is almost against the law here"

"But…" I stared at the wall. "I don't want children"

When he didn't answer, I looked at him. He had a sad frown and refused to meet my eyes. Holy shit. He wanted kids. I cursed under my breath and then remembered of something.

"But… You… were with other women" I said quietly.

"Yes" he mumbled.

"And they didn't… get…"

He didn't answer and my head snapped in his direction. He had a kid!

"Tell me they didn't" I whispered. "I… You have kids?"

"No" he said. "One of them got pregnant… But she had a miscarriage"

"Oh"

His expression was full of sorrow, sadness… longing. He wanted kids. We sat in silence, staring at each other. I wondered why we didn't talk about it before. I realized the subject of having kids wasn't uncommon, with Alice having Hector, and people thinking I was pregnant. But I didn't spoke to Edward fearing it would scare him off. We were young, we just got married. We had said we wanted kids, but I thought he meant later.

"What's the rush?" I whispered. "We have forever"

"Why wait?" he retorted.

I shrugged and smiled at him, crawling to him, and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Look, if I get pregnant, great! I will be happy. But we don't have to wish, wait, right? Let things just happen naturally" I said.

"Alright" he sighed. "I just want a little miniature version of you"

"Well, we'll have to talk about that, I don't agree" he frowned confused and I gave him a peck. "I want a miniature version of you"

He chuckled and we stayed talking about our future, until we were too tired, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My head snapped to the right in time to dodge an arrow. I aimed and hit the shooter in the chest, my arrow only hitting his armor. He smiled at me, nodded and ran out of the field. I walked around the walls, and a couple minutes later, when I was turning right on a corner, I was hit in the chest and fell backwards. Emmett arched an eyebrow at me, swinging his hammer, and then tried to hit me again. I jumped backwards, and tried to kick him in the stomach. He held my foot before it connected with him, and twisted, spinning me in the air, and throwing me in the ground. I twisted out of his grip, and jumped on him, getting him on a chokehold. He felt warm, too warm. He smirked and I felt his skin get hotter until it was burning me. I scowled at him.<p>

"You said no powers" I said.

"I also said your enemy doesn't play fair or follow rules" he said.

I arched an eyebrow and tried to use my power on him, he pushed me away before I did any damage though. He got his shield and threw in my direction, like it was a Frisbee. It grazed my side, cutting into my shirt, and skin. I got the daggers kept in sheaths on my thighs, and ran in his direction. He was going to simply dodge me, but I foreseen it, so I changed my path on the last second, tackling him to the ground, and pressing the blades to his neck.

"Dead" we said together.

I jumped away from him, and looked around as he walked away. Next, Jasper. I walked around, waited, prepared for his attack. I waited too long. When I was tired of walking I stopped, and stood unmoving, waiting. Nothing. After a long time, I groaned and lowered the daggers.

"Ares!" I yelled.

Silence.

"Dammit, I don't have all day, Jasper, you know that" I said.

Emmett walked in my direction with a frown, looking around.

"Jasper, come on, we have to finish for the day" he said.

Silence again.

"Where is he?" I asked as a man walked to us.

"I do not know, princess" he said shrugging.

"Where is Ares?" I asked louder.

Two men ran out of the Arena, going to search for him. I walked to the 'dressing room', put away my equipment, took a shower and when I was changing, Rosalie walked in the room with Alice following, both out of breath.

"Hey" I said frowning at their looks of shock.

"Isabella" Rose sighed. "Princess"

I frowned and finished tying my boots.

"What's going…"

"Titans" Alice squeaked before I finished my question.

"Titans?" I asked.

"Trying to invade town" Rose said.

"Fuck" I cursed getting my things.

"Jasper and Edward told you to stay with us" Alice said as she hugged Hector closer to her chest.

"Where is my father?" I asked frowning.

"With them. Keeping the titans out of town" Rose said.

"Emmett?"

"Just went there"

"Stay here. Guards!" I called.

"No" Alice snapped grabbing my arm. She looked in my eyes, she seemed so afraid. "Please, stay"

"I need to go" I said.

"Please" she whispered glancing at Hector.

I stared at her for a moment. I understood she wanted me to stay to help protect Hector, but I really had to go. Before I could answer something though, there was a loud noise and a scream coming from the field.

"They're here" Rosalie mumbled looking at me with a scowl.


	17. Chapter 17

**My family is my strength and my weakness.**  
><strong>Aishwarya Rai<strong>

* * *

><p>I pulled Alice behind me, and stared at the door. There was no sound. I took a step towards the door, and they followed me silently. I reached for the knob, glancing at Hector. Dammit, what could happen? I opened the door, my sword in hand. Nothing. I took a deep breath, and walked out. The equipment room was in a different hallway, we had to walk around a little. I gave Alice my shield, and she held it with one hand, while the other held Hector safely. Rose had grabbed my bow, but we didn't have many arrows. And we didn't know how many enemies we might face. We walked silently to the equipment room, and once there, I stood by the door, focused on any sounds, while the girls got a couple shields, and put their armors.<p>

I was getting more bows when we heard a loud crash, close to the door. I turned to Alice, and told her to stay back, and run if needed, leave as soon as safely possible.

"Edward and Jasper…" she whispered.

"Alice, don't stop until you're sure it's safe. Don't stop to ask for help, don't stop to call anyone. You can't stop running, not even for Ares, do you understand?" I asked and she nodded slowly. "Hector, you have to think about his safety"

She nodded again and gasped as another loud crashing noise boomed closer to the door.

The door was kicked down, and two huge, burly titans entered the room, their eyes aimed on me and Alice. I stood in front of her, and Rose by my side, shielding Alice. The titans proved to not have patience, they did not wait to attack, and thankfully, I was able to kill them easily with Rose's help. We ran to the door, but as soon as we stepped out of the room, I saw a group of titans coming.

"Go!" I yelled at the girls. "Run!"

Alice ran so fast, I barely registered. Rose followed, glancing back, after tugging on my arm. I ran, stopping only to shoot electrified arrows at the titans, who dodged them easily. The girls were getting to the exit, when I turned back to shoot another arrow, but when I turned my face met something hard, and I fell back. I shook my head, and before I could stand up, I was being pulled by my hair, and thrown against the wall.

"Princess" the titan sneered in his rough voice. "Pleasured to meet you" he chuckled.

He kicked me in the stomach and I heard Rose yelp my name. I turned my head and saw her fighting another titan, while Alice was running from them, looking back at us crying. The titan holding me pulled me by the hair again, clearly wanting my attention. So I turned my attention, and powers on him. He fell on the ground, dead. I kicked another titan as I dodged one. It was crazy. Too many against me. I was trying to keep up, but even with my powers I was outnumbered by a lot. I was worried about Rose, and Alice. I had just sliced the head of a titan, when another one tried to tackle me, but was met with a wall of ice. Edward, Jasper and mom helped me and Rosalie, and when we had dealt with every one of the titans, I wiped the blood on my forehead, and sighed relieved as Edward embraced me.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes" I mumbled.

Mom was helping Rose who had her head smashed on the ground pretty hard and was disorientated.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I told her to run. To run until she was sure they were safe" I told him and he nodded still frowning. "They are fine, Jasper. She was fast"

"We have to find her" Edward said.

"The titans?" I asked.

"They left" I arched an eyebrow. "They were losing, so they left, disappeared" Edward said shrugging.

"Why the hell was I the last to know?" I snapped.

"We thought it would be better, safer to have you here, protected and protecting Alice and Hector" Jasper said.

"I don't care what you thought, Ares" I said. "I should have been warned before. You disappeared long before we were attacked here"

"I did not disappear because of the titans Isabella" he said, "I was called because there was a fire on houses on the outskirts of town, including my home"

"Someone burnt your house?" I asked shocked.

"A distraction" Edward grumbled. "They tried to attack the council"

We stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to let all that happened sink in, and relax a little. But as Jasper's pacing around got worse, I sighed.

"We have to find Alice" I said.

They all agreed and we separated. Mom took Rose home to rest, and the rest searched for Alice. I walked around the chaos that the city was, and then the beach with Edward. Everyone was on edge, on guard. For the first time since I got here, the place wasn't peaceful. We spent hours searching for her. I was starting to worry. I mean, she was fast, she could have gone anywhere. They could have caught her. And there was the possibility she went to the human world. It was dark when Edward and I stopped walking on beaches. He cursed under his breath, and sighed.

"Let's go home and talk to the others…" he said.

"I told her to run. To go as far away as possible" I whispered as my vision blurred with tears. "I told her to not stop running. What if she's in danger now, because of what I told her to do? What if we can't find them? What if they caught them…"

"Shhh" Edward said hugging me. "They will be fine, love. Alice is smart, she knows what she's doing"

We went home, took a shower, and changed before going to the council. Everyone was silent until we arrived. Then there were questions, orders, and all kind of yelling.

"Calm down everyone" mom said, but no one heard her.

"Where is Ares?" someone asked.

"Alice and Hector are missing, where do you think?" Aphrodite snapped. "He's searching for them, as we all should be!"

"We have to settle a few matters first, Aphrodite" Artemis said soothingly.

"Why the titans attacked, father?" I asked.

"They did not say why…" dad said with a frown, "But all this is very strange"

"How were they free?" Hades asked.

"Someone must have helped them!" Persephone said.

"Who?" Artemis asked. "Who would want to bring such chaos to us? Who would be capable of freeing them?"

"We do not know, but I worry about something else" mom said. "The timing"

"Yes, it can't be coincidence" Hades agreed. "A week after the princess marriage, the strongest alliance in Olympus became official, we are attacked? It's not coincidence!"

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Half of them went after Bella" Edward grumbled.

"One confessed" Jasper said arriving with scowl. "He said they wanted the princess"

"Alice?" I whispered and frowned when he shook his head.

"This is about Edward" Persephone said. "She has been princess for some time, why now… right after their marriage?"

"Stop" I interrupted their musings and arguments. "I know figuring out what exactly is going on is important but… My sister Alice is missing, with my nephew. We should find them first. They could be in danger"

"Zeus?" Hades asked.

"Continue searching" dad said with a sigh, I turned to leave with Edward. "Bella" dad called and I turned back. "Stay home, Edward and Emmett will stay with you"

"What?" I frowned. "Dad I have to go"

"No, I have to make sure you're safe. You were the target" dad said. "The others will keep searching"

I tried to protest, but Edward asked me to let them protect me. I gave in, and watched as the rest left, going to search for Alice and Hector.

I couldn't sleep. It felt like everything was my fault. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. Edward tried to sooth my worries, but his own worry wouldn't go away. Emmett sat on our couch playing with his hands or his power. I paced around, and Edward stood leaned against a wall watching me.

"We should be doing something!" I snapped after hours. "I can't stand being here, doing nothing!"

"There's enough people looking for her. We need to focus on your safety now" Emmett mumbled.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alice on the other hand…"

"Yes, you're fine, just a couple healed scratches" Emmett said "But why do you have those scratches? Why were we attacked?"

"Why they wanted you" Edward finished.

"I do not know. Maybe they though I was an easy target" I said.

"No. Hades is right" Edward said. "They planned… Right after our marriage"

"Why not target Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Simple" Emmett said standing up. "Both of you made the strongest union, Zeus and Poseidon, both of their legitimate heirs… But you have something Edward doesn't. You can, and you could have been carrying an physical evidence of the union. A child so powerful, and with such importance we would have to make a deal of some kind to have him back safely"

"A child?" I whispered. "They thought I was pregnant?"

"We married quickly… People were already thinking it. They gave us a week after the wedding…" Edward said with a scowl. "The chance of you being pregnant was big"

"Well, I'm not. I think they could see that. So what now?" I asked.

"They might attack again" Emmett said. "We don't know if they wanted to take you, and a possible heir of yours, or if they just wanted to kill you, break the union, and extinguish the possibility of a child so powerful…"

I turned my back to them, and walked to the window. I stared at the trees, and a few minutes later Edward embraced me from behind, and rested his chin on my shoulder. His hands flat against my stomach, he squeezed me lightly.

"I'll do anything to protect…"

"Shh" I whispered.

He nodded and we just stayed like that, staring as the sun broke into the night sky and rose into the sky. After lunch, there was a knock on the door. Emmett opened and I sighed when I saw Alice with Jasper. I ran from Edward's arms to her, wrapping her in a hug so tight she whimpered.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alice chuckled. "You protected me and Hector. I was stupid to decide to hide in the human world"

"Where were you? Who found you?" I asked stepping back.

"I was in Athens, at a mall" she smiled a little. "Rose found me, said she couldn't think any other place in the human world"

I hugged her again, and then took Hector from Jasper as Edward greeted his sister. We sat in our living room for hours, talking and informing Alice of what happened. She agreed with Emmett, Jasper and Edward… They were after me. Her argument was that if they wanted everyone, they wouldn't have let her go. She escaped too easily, that's when she began to suspect their intentions.

The next days were insane. Dad ordered people to keep guard on the outskirts of Olympus. And now I had Emmett following me around, like a bodyguard. Though I protested and said I didn't need anyone to protect me, everyone insisted, especially Edward.

Other than that, things continued normally. I practiced at the Arena, and got a 'job', working with the children, teaching them to use the bow and arrow. Alice was their monitor, but she preferred to stay home with Hector. I didn't blame her, Hector was irresistible.

Of course, Edward and I continued intimate, but I sensed that with the threat to me and our not-conceived child, he was nervous. As was I. We could not bring a child to this world until we knew for sure we were all safe.

So, when a month after the attack, I didn't get my period, I was freaked out. I locked myself in the bathroom, though Edward was still sleeping, and stared at myself on the mirror. I had gained weight. Almost imperceptible. My hips were fuller, but I didn't have a bump or anything.

I must have stared at the mirror for too long, because I got scared as Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he asked through the door. "Can I use the bathroom? You're there for quite some time"

I reached for the doorknob with shaky hands, and closed the silk robe I was on. Edward smiled at me, but when I didn't smile back he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"Nothing. Sorry, lost track of time" I said. "I'll go change so we can go to the Arena"

He gave me a soft kiss and I practically ran to the closet. I put on the first clothes I found, and waited at the kitchen, sitting in a chair and bouncing. How far long could I be? If I really was pregnant, that is. I might not be. I can't be. God, worst timing ever. Edward would be so worried…

"Bella? Love?"

I looked up to see Edward watching me worriedly. He came to stand in front of me and crouched, putting his hands on my knees to stop my legs from bouncing.

"What brings that frown on your beautiful face?" he asked as he reached out his fingers to my forehead, smoothing it.

"Nothing" I whispered, but my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella, please, you're worrying me. What happened?" he asked desperately.

"I'm sorry" I blurted.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm late" I whispered, he seemed confused. "My period is late" his expression turned blank. "I think… I'm pregnant"


	18. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	19. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
